The Unexpected
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Derek débarque à l'improviste chez Stiles avec une demande assez spéciale. / Sterek, M, Spoiler S01E09.
1. Un loup qui s'impose

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler ****: **S01E09

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour ce qui devait être un OS et qui s'est transformé en fic d'environ trois chapitres je pense... Après ça je commencerais ma vraie fic sterek, plus longue.. XD En attendant, merci à tous de m'avoir lu sur ma fic précédente !

Spoiled Child:_ Merci beaucoup ! J'avais peur d'être OOC alors tu me rassures... Voilà pour la nouvelle fic !_

FalconAngel : _STOP IT RIGHT NOW. C'est à cause de toi que j'écris autant de fic en ce moment... Et t'inquiète, le sterek va devenir canon, c'est obligé. #Sterekfeels( et Stiles c'est mon BBY, alors oui j'aime écrire de son point de vue XD )_

Shallfox :_ Miii merci, c'est adorable:) Pour la suite, t'inquiète pas j'ai pleiiins de fics et OS sterek de prévues !_

Ettoile :_ Je te bénis d'avoir lu et commenter l'entièreté de mes fics, parce-que ça m'a grave boosté pour en poster d'autres ! Merci merci merci, c'est toujours un délice d'avoir des lectrices comme toi, et c'est la meilleure des récompenses... Enchantée de t'avoir fait découvrir ce couple sinon, et bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux du Sterek !:D_

Elsa Black Snape, Azulia1827 , Esoterica59, Elorin, Clina9, Stellarrdrift& ahotep84 : _Merci de m'avoir fav !:D _

_& Un merci tout particulier à _Belett24_, pour avoir publié mes fics sur un forum slash, pour tous tes adorables commentaires, pour l'encouragement continu, pour les discussions, et pour me motiver à écrire du Sterek ! Merci, merci, merci !:D_

Voilà voilà, en avant pour une fic sans aucun rapport avec l'OS précédent, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**OoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Un : Un loup qui s'impose**

Peut-être que sa réaction avait été excessive, peut-être aurait-il dû être capable de retenir l'exclamation empreinte de peur, mais le choc de voir le loup dans sa chambre avait annihilé tout raisonnement, et pour une fois, Stiles avait été incapable de dire autre chose.

**« Derek. »** Le prénom résonna dans le silence de la maison, et très vite, le brun s'en voulu d'être venu le voir lui.

N'ayant même pas le temps d'interroger son visiteur sur sa présence, Stiles dû prendre sur lui même pour faire comme si de rien n'était, devant un père plus fier que jamais, lui parlant alors pour la première fois du match auquel il participerait, après tant d'attente et d'espoir.

Stiles ne savait pas trop comment réagir, peu habitué aux marques d'affection autre que physiques, son père et lui ne semblant pas assez doués pour trouver les mots justes. La présence de Derek dans sa chambre n'empêcha pourtant pas son cœur de battre plus vite en voyant la réaction de son père, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à le satisfaire.

Il se laissa aller à sourire en le voyant s'éclipser dans les escaliers, et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement.

Poussant la porte avec précipitation, il se laissa faire lorsque Derek le plaqua au mur, et le rassura quant à ses actions futures. Même si le loup cherchait à l'intimider, Stiles reconnu la peur dans les yeux de Derek, et se garda de justesse de lui faire remarquer.

**- Ma maison, mes règles ! **Nargua-t-il en lui remettant sa veste en place, le singeant avec sarcasme.

Derek, abasourdi devant son audace, le relâcha.

**- Ok maintenant, est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire ici, sachant que mon père, le shérif, **dit-il en accentuant le mot, s**e trouve juste en bas et rêve de t'attraper ? **

Stiles tenta de rester maître de lui-même, mais la situation lui semblait critique. A tout instant, Derek risquait de se faire entendre par son père, et il aurait alors du mal à justifier sa présence. Inquiet, il guettait le moment où il entendrait son père claquer la porte d'entrée, signifiant qu'ils seraient alors hors de danger.

**- J'ai besoin que tu m'héberges.** Asséna Derek, en roulant des yeux en voyant la réaction violente du jeune homme.

**- Que tu... **s'étouffant, Stiles jura en silence, les mains passant rapidement dans ses cheveux courts. **Que tu restes chez moi ? Mais oui, quelle bonne idée ! Et demain matin, mon père aura la joie de te voir sortir de la douche, encore tout humide, les cheveux gouttant lentement sur le sol, et une serviette tenant à peine sur ta taille ? Fantastique,** finit-il, sous le regard étonné de Derek. L'image décrite s'imposa alors brusquement à lui, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Levant la tête pour reprendre contenance, il tomba face à face avec Derek, qui s'était soudainement rapproché de lui.

**- J'ai besoin... que tu m'héberges, Stiles...** grogna-t-il à l'oreille de l'humain. Le sentant trembler contre lui, il soupira, et semblant exaspéré, souffla de mécontentement.** S'il te plaît. **

Le _« s'il te plaît »_ murmuré frappa le jeune homme plus que la rudesse de la demande. Stiles semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, la proximité de Derek paralysant peu à peu tous ses sens, l'empêchant même de bouger. Il était partagé entre l'envie de s'éloigner, et celle de ne plus jamais être distant. Le jeune homme examinait la situation, rendant l'attente encore plus insupportable pour Derek. Celui-ci inspira longuement pour tenter de se calmer, mais une tempête intérieur semblait l'animer.

**- Stiles tu... **

**- Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi, parce que à cause de moi, la police est persuadée que tu es l'auteur des crimes, ce qui est évidemment faux,** commença à réfléchir à voix haute le-dit Stiles. **Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner, parce-que tu cherches à arrêter le véritable meurtrier. Tu ne peux pas aller à l'hôtel car ils ont tous ton signalement, et franchement, tu es particulièrement remarquable,** râla-t-il en désignant vaguement Derek d'un geste de la main, et en ignorant le haussement de sourcils évident que sa déclaration avait entraîné. **Et malgré cela, tu viens chez moi alors que la personne qui te cherche le plus se trouve aussi dans cette maison. Parce que tu me fais confiance ? **Avança alors Stiles en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du loup, hésitant.

_Parce que tu n'as personne d'autres à qui le demander, parce-que tu sais que je ne cherche qu'à vous aider, parce-que tu me sais loyal à votre secret. Parce-que même si je pense être seul parfois, j'ai encore quelqu'un. Parce-que toi tu n'as même plus de famille vers qui te tourner,_ se retint de dire Stiles, sentant son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Il lui semblait toujours effroyable de penser que Derek devait vivre seul, non pas au sens physique, mais émotionnel, et la douleur le transperça lorsque Derek le fixa longuement, comprenant ses pensées. Les yeux verts du loup perdirent de leurs reflets, et il suspendit son action, la main en l'air, proche de Stiles, comme s'il cherchait à l'attraper. Sentant le désarroi dans lequel l'homme en face de lui se trouvait, Stiles pesta en silence contre lui-même, et fit semblant de ne pas attendre de réponse.

Souriant soudainement, il attrapa le sac que Derek avait emmené avec lui, et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers son armoire.

**- Ok... Ok, ok, ok. Alors vu que tu es grand, je te laisse l'étagère du haut, je pense que mon père finirait pas se douter de quelque chose s'il voyait un sac ne m'appartenant clairement pas traîner sur le sol, **dit-il en dégageant de la place, attrapant ses vêtements dûment pliés pour les mettre dans le tiroir inférieur.

**- Je ne laisse pas « traîner » mes affaires Stiles, **contra Derek dans un sourire, soulagé de sa réaction. Il regarda sans bouger Stiles sortir ses quelques t-shirts du sac, et se moqua en silence en le voyant rougir quand celui-ci positionna ses caleçons sobres tout à droite de l'étagère. **Et pour ce qui est de la salle de bain, tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner et me prévenir quand la voie sera libre,** ajouta-il, jouant de la gêne du plus jeune.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne releva même pas la boutade et se contenta d'acquiescer.

**- Oui tu as raison... La salle de bain est assez grande pour nous deux de toute façon,** ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Son portable sonnant dans sa poche le rappela à la réalité, et après la lecture, il jura rageusement. Derek toujours debout au milieu de la chambre s'inquiéta de ce changement, lui demandant d'un ton bourru quel en était la cause.

**- Le texto qu'Allison a reçu, le jour où on s'est retrouvés dans l'école, j'ai demandé à un ami de vérifier sa provenance.** Voyant l'air perplexe de Derek, il tenta de s'expliquer. **Ce n'est pas Scott qui l'a envoyé. Enfin, il arrive. Donc, je ne sais pas, assis toi là et lis un livre,** ordonna-t-il en poussant le loup dans un fauteuil, et lui posant un épais ouvrage traitant des loups garous dans les mythes qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. **Et ne sois pas, tu sais, tout acariâtre comme tu as l'habitude de l'être ok ? Et non, c'est ne pas le moment de faire ça,** finit-il en voyant l'air menaçant que Derek cherchait à arborer.

Descendant en trombe dans les escaliers, Stiles revint rapidement suivi d'un jeune homme plus grand que lui, qu'il désigna à Derek sous le nom de Danny.

Peu préoccupé, Derek était plutôt pris par la réalisation de l'importance des recherches que Stiles avait faites en parcourant le livre, illégalement souligné de couleurs flashys, marquant les points essentiels. Certaines annotations au crayon étaient difficilement déchiffrables, mais il reconnu plusieurs fois la même phrase :_« aidera Scott »_. Il s'étonna de la présence de son nom en dessous de plusieurs paragraphes, et fut choqué de la distinction claire que Stiles avait réussi à faire entre lui et son ami mordu. Caché sous ses réactions excessives et son sarcasme, il découvrait là la véritable intelligence de Stiles, l'esprit analytique au service de sa soif de connaissance. Le jeune homme avait poussé ses recherches plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour le fixer, tentant vainement de l'analyser. Son odeur s'empara alors de lui, le parfum imprégné sur sa chemise à carreaux, l'odeur de lessive se dégageant du t-shirt, son parfum qu'il vaguement connu mélangé à son gel douche, et par dessus, l'odeur insaisissable qui le caractérisait et qui se démarquait de tous, l'enivrant jusqu'à la lie. Les mots, les phrases perdirent leurs sens, et Derek se contentait de fixer le livre , ses griffes se resserrant sur la couverture. Il lui était encore parfois dur de modérer ses émotions, et le loup en lui accentuait chacune de ses réactions. Plongé dans ses pensées, il laissa l'odeur de Stiles envahir la chambre, et ferma les yeux de délice.

Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant Stiles l'appeler Miguel, et s'empêcha de grogner de peu. Ouvertement vexé, il se dirigea alors vers l'armoire lorsque le jeune homme lui indiqua prestement de le faire, et retira brusquement son t-shirt taché de sang, laissant alors apparaître son tatouage entre ses omoplates.

A l'affût de toute réaction, il se sentit flatté de l'intérêt que le fameux Danny lui portait, mais s'enflamma en sentant les vagues de chaleur émises soudainement par Stiles, et son cœur accéléra pour rejoindre le rythme de celui du jeune homme.

Voulant confirmer une idée qui grandissait en lui, Derek les força à se retourner, et rougit presque en se sentant dévisagé de la tête au pied par Stiles, qui gravait ouvertement son image dans son esprit. Prenant un ton énervé, il s'amusa à capter l'attention de Stiles en se plaignant de la taille réduites des t-shirts, ne pouvant contenir sa carrure. Il s'essaya aux couleurs, lui qui ne portait que du noir, mais se ravisa à l'entente du commentaire du Danny, quelque peu embarrassé par la moquerie qu'il lisait dans le regard de Stiles. Réussissant enfin à trouver un t-shirt gris foncé à sa taille, il sentit la chaleur se répandre en lui en ayant l'odeur de Stiles _sur lui. _

**- Ok, alors voyons voir**, murmura Danny, les doigts frappant avec vitesse le clavier. **Ce message... **

**- Parce-que c'est définitivement pas Scott qui l'a envoyé, **sembla-t-il à Stiles nécessaire d'ajouter. **Ok, je dis plus rien ! Je me tais. Ok !**

Danny leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à entendre Stiles parler tout le temps, et ne se formalisa pas du regard outré que celui-ci lui renvoya.

**- Ce message donc, a été émis de cette ville, et plus précisément..**. Danny se concentra sur le clavier, rentrant les dernières informations.

Derek s'avança vers l'écran, intrigué, et se pencha pour voir l'inconnu déchiffrer peu à peu la provenance du message, tout de même impressionné par ses capacités. Cherchant un appui, il posa naturellement sa main sur la chemise de Stiles, et le sentit trembler à son contact. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers lui, et Derek dû faire preuve de la plus grande force pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait la pression qu'il exerçait sur Stiles, et encore plus la chaleur du corps de l'autre qu'il percevait à travers ses vêtements. Stiles rougit, mais ne fît aucun commentaire et se relâcha, accentuant ainsi le contact entre eux.

A cet instant, il en voulu à Scott de ne pas avoir envoyé le message, parce-que au moins il n'aurait pas eu à appeler Danny, et il n'aurait pas eu à se contrôler pour ne pas se plaquer plus encore contre le loup. Celui-ci semblait bien décidé à le torturer, et commença à faire courir lentement ses doigts sur ses omoplates, le faisant frissonner.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le nom apparaître à l'écran, Stiles poussa une plainte de désespoir.

**- Hôpital Beacon Hills, Mélissa McCall... On dirait que mes plans pour la soirée viennent de changer ! **Dit-il sarcastiquement, après avoir salué Danny en le remerciant de son aide.

La nuit tomba vite, et ils eurent à peine le temps de décider de la suite de leurs actions. Stiles n'eut qu'un court moment pour sortir de sous son lit un matelas de fortune qu'il utiliserait, ayant naturellement pensé à laisser son lit à son invité, et se dit qu'il pourrait toujours invoquer Scott si son père lui posait des questions. Ils attendirent d'entendre le shérif quitter les lieux avant de descendre vers la cuisine, et Derek le força à manger rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout deux vers la jeep, l'identité de Derek camouflée par l'obscurité, et Stiles se retrouva à conduire en direction de l'hôpital.

Alors que Derek pensait qu'il le déposerait juste, il entendit Stiles mentir à Scott au téléphone, lui demandant de prévenir son père de son retard, et le loup ragea en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler Bilinski à l'autre bout, corrigeant silencieusement. **« C'est Stilinski. » **Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Stiles restait avec lui, et s'en voulu lorsqu'il vit la déception sur le visage du jeune homme sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer le match qui rendait si fier son père. Il avait entendu les battements du cœur de Stiles lors de la discussion, et quelque chose de nouveau grandit en lui. Le sentiment d'avoir de l'importance. Que quelqu'un veuille prendre soin de lui. Que Stiles le choisisse.

Après avoir décidé d'envoyer Stiles voir l'état de son oncle vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans les lieux publics, Derek se répéta mentalement de ne pas avoir peur. L'idée était simple, et il voulait penser que Stiles ne courait aucun risque. Mais c'était peu prévisible, et il appréhendait de le voir en position de danger.

**- Ok, on reste en contact continu. Si il y a le moindre problème...**

**- Je sais, je crie, je hurle, je grogne, enfin bref, je te signale par tous les moyens possibles que j'ai besoin de toi et que tu as intérêt à ramener ton cul de loup vite fait pour me défendre,** conclut Stiles.

Derek acquiesça en souriant, tentant de cacher la peur lui nouant l'estomac. Il sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer contre sa jambe, et décrocha en riant.

**- Quoi ? Tu as dit contact continu ! **Dit Stiles en face de lui, le son se répercutant dans son oreille. **Bon j'y vais ! Je suis carrément Batman cette fois... **murmura-t-il, fier, en quittant la voiture et en se dirigea d'un pas presque assuré vers l'hôpital les surplombant. Derek le suivit des yeux, le cœur battant.

**OoOoOoOo**

_EHEHEHEHEH ( LOKI'D) _

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu...:) La suite arrivera rapidement, j'ai déjà tout en tête il me manque que le temps pour l'écrire. Donc dimanche sûrement. Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ( s'il vous plaît ?:D ) !_

_xoxo_


	2. Confrontation

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé de pas avoir posté dimanche, mais j'ai été prise par mon déménagement, et après par le rangement etc.. Enfin bref, voilà pour le chapitre deux ! En tout cas, merci à tous de me lire, de me review etc, parce que ça motive carrément de voir autant de monde ! Merci merci !

Elsa-Black-Snape : _EHEHEH merci ! J'adore écrire ce genre d'histoire alors ça tombe bien !_

FalconAngel : _Je t'apprendrais à laisser une review va XD Je t'ai quand même reconnue au langage tumblr, ça craint... Et merci:D bientôt on tournera un truc qui va grave cerner des perso... _

Clina9 : _Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre é_è mais merci beaucoup et j'espère que celui là va te plaire !_

Ettoile : _Ah oui j'avais pas vu XD ça m'arrive souvent de zapper les fautes quand je relis, merci:) Contente que la scène soit pertinente alors ! Et oui, ça tombe bien du coup XD_

Anath63 : _hiii merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est ce qui me semble, ça me fait super plaisir ! _

Shalfox : _Merci merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !_

Emyclash :_ Bienvenue nouveau lecteur:p Merci ! Et oui, attendez vous à des scènes ambigus... _

Laura : _Miiii merci _ c'est adorable... Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça comblera tes attentes de Sterek..._

Krole : _Mii oui j'aime bien reprendre des passages et les adapter... Merci en tout cas ! _

Alie-yaoi:_O__ui yaura forcément du lemon ( parce que j'adore en écrire... ) mais pas tout de suite:p ces choses là prennent du temps !_

IantoCullen : _Oui je suis bien du même avis, cette série a des perso super bien développés... Merci beaucoup !_

Azulia1827, BacktoMysticFalls, Starchwood, Taken Rainbow, Row666, fireri, ugo23 & Phoenix8351 :_ Bienvenue à tous, et merci de me suivre ! _

Pour mon OS **« Les quatres fois où Stiles voulu embrasser Derek »** :

Anath63 :_ Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi... Et pour ce qui est d'un chapitre bonus, ce sera pas pour tout de suite désolé XD peut-être à la fin de celle là ! _

Laura : _Miii merci ! Je suis ravie de voir que t'aimes comment j'écris:) Et oui, ils sont carrément faits l'un pour l'autre ! _

Phoenix8351 : _Eheheheh vous voulez tous la scène suivante hein ! Comme j'ai déjà dit, c'est vraiment pas pour maintenant, mais c'est envisageable, vu que ça vous fait tous envie XD _

Luna :_ _ Merciiii... Oh mon dieu, sérieux, merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! Je suis vraiment super ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise... Merci ! _

Merci à tous et allons-y pour la suite !

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre deux : Confrontation**

Stiles sentait les battements de son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait découvrir la vérité, car Mélissa McCall avait toujours semblé être le genre de mère que l'on souhaitait avoir, compréhensive, et à l'écoute de Scott. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsque Scott avait donné à Stiles le double de leurs clés, pour que son ami se sente libre de venir dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin, ou lorsqu'il ne supportait plus de rester dans sa maison vidée de la présence de sa mère.

**- S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit une erreur... **Fredonna-t-il inconsciemment.

Un soupir dédaigneux lui répondit, Derek à l'affût de tout changement dans le comportement de Stiles car il redoutait de l'entendre hurler. Sentant l'appréhension du jeune homme, la respiration de Derek se fit plus calme, et Stiles inspira profondément, calquant la sienne sur celle du Loup. Il sourit en pensant à l'effet que Derek avait sur lui, profitant de l'absence du brun pour se laisser aller.

**- Ok, j'arrive vers son bureau, **dit-il à Derek pour le tenir au courant de son avancée.

Les murs gris s'accordaient parfaitement aux sols ternes, et Stiles s'étonna de l'absence de personnel aux alentours. Il n'était jamais vraiment rassuré lorsqu'il devait se rendre dans ces lieux, l'odeur des désinfectants et l'air aseptisé s'insinuant dans ses poumons l'ayant toujours rendu mal à l'aise. Il avait alors une impression dérangeante que l'on cherchait à tromper les visiteurs, dissimulant la maladie sous une odeur trop forte de propre, oubliant ainsi les répercussions que cela pouvait avoir sur les obligés. Sentir qu'on cherche à vous camoufler était quelque chose que Stiles avait toujours voulu éviter, et pourtant, il n'était pas rare encore que certains professeurs ou élèves décident de faire comme s'il n'existait pas car il ne correspondait pas aux attentes qu'ils avaient pour une personne de son âge.

S'appuyant contre le mur gris qu'il connaissait bien, Stiles se pencha vers la pièce, appelant la mère de son meilleur ami, mais il resta sans réponse.

**- Stiles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

**- Tu t'inquiètes, loup acariâtre ?** Se moqua-t-il en entendant le ton pris par Derek. **Je ne la trouve pas, elle n'est ni à son bureau, ni à son poste à l'accueil,** expliqua-t-il alors plus sérieusement.

**- Comment ça elle est nul part ? **S'énerva Derek.

**- Et bien, je suis rentré, elle n'était pas là, je suis passé par l'accueil, elle n'était pas là, et je suis à son bureau, et devine, elle n'est toujours pas là,** répondit Stiles en s'éloignant de la pièce, scrutant les couloirs alentours.** C'est même un peu curieux, j'ai jamais vu l'hôpital aussi vide..**

**- Ok va voir Jennifer alors, c'est l'infirmière qui s'occupe de mon oncle, peut-être qu'elle pourra te renseigner, **continua Derek sans perdre patience face aux sarcasmes du jeune homme.

Le Loup bouillait dans la jeep, mourant d'envie de se jeter à l'intérieur de l'hôpital pour s'assurer lui-même de la situation. Ses griffes sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, et il empoigna alors avec force l'appui tête qui se trouvait derrière lui, l'éventrant sur la plage arrière de la voiture. Il savait que les lycéens n'avaient pas eu d'autres solutions que de faire croire à sa culpabilité, mais les conséquences semblaient de moins en moins supportables, et Derek n'était pas habitué à devoir être simple spectateur des actions qui se jouaient autour de lui. Tout semblait lui échapper depuis qu'il était arrivé, et l'absence de sa sœur se faisait cruellement ressentir, lorsqu'à chaque fois l'image de son corps éparpillé s'imposait à lui. Elle si forte, si sûre, qui l'avait élevé et qui lui avait appris à contrôler ses instincts, son Alpha, Laura lui manquait plus que jamais. Elle avait rejoint la liste sans fin des personnes que Derek n'avait pas réussi à protéger.

Se concentrant sur la respiration de Stiles pour saisir chaque changement infime dans son comportement, Derek tenta de se servir au maximum de ses capacités de loup. Et peu importe la police, peu importe la prison même, si Stiles avait besoin de lui, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Il entendait les bruits des pas maladroits du jeune homme frappant le sol immaculé de l'hôpital, et put visualiser mentalement son trajet. Il le connaissait par cœur, ayant visité son oncle à d'innombrables reprises, espérant un miracle à chaque fois, retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille, un guide.

**- Oui et bien, il n'est pas là non plus, **ragea Stiles en arrivant à la chambre du malade.

**- Quoi ? **Derek sous le choc, se retint de justesse de rugir devant l'apparente incompétence de son interlocuteur.

**- Il n'est pas là, il est parti Derek... **Expliqua alors Stiles en parcourant la pièce du regard. Le lit défait indiquait clairement l'absence de Peter, mais il fut étonné de la présence de son fauteuil roulant, vide lui aussi. Il s'avança pour faire le tour, et après avoir vérifié derrière la porte, soupira de déception. Il s'inquiéta seulement lorsqu'il entendit enfin Derek lui parler, celui-ci semblant paniqué.

**- Stiles sors d'ici tout de suite tu m'entends ? Stiles je t'en prie, casse toi, c'est lui, mon oncle... C'est l'alpha ! Sors d'ici ! **Hurla Derek en se précipitant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il se focalisa sur les battements du cœur de Stiles pour le retrouver, et grogna puissamment en percevant la voix de son oncle à travers le téléphone de Stiles.

**- Tu dois être Stiles, **souffla l'Alpha en souriant.

Le jeune homme se tenait face à Peter, paralysé. La puissance animale dégagée par l'homme l'écrasait complètement, et Stiles priait pour voir Derek arriver. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger, il marcha à reculons, Peter le fixant avec un sourire empreint de condescendance. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir face à lui, et son seul espoir de survie était la fuite. Il pourrait peut-être aussi gagner du temps avant que Derek n'arrive, peut-être devrait-il...

**- Que faites vous là, les heures de visites sont terminées,** susurra alors l'infirmière derrière lui, le coupant dans ses réflexions et le faisant sursauter.

Comprenant alors peu à peu le rôle de Jennifer en voyant celle-ci sourire face à son effroi, il les fixa tour à tour, incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligible tant la peur lui retournait l'estomac. Il était face à la personne qui avait failli le tuer, lui et ses amis dans le lycée, celui qui voulait que Scott les tue, celui que Derek recherchait... Celui qui avait tué la sœur de Derek. Il avait tué sa nièce.

**- C'est donc toi le fameux Stiles...** Continua lentement Peter, joueur. **Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand Derek arrivera pour trouver ton corps sans vie... **

Alors que les deux se rapprochaient progressivement de lui, s'amusant de ses mouvements maladroits qu'il ne contrôlait même plus, Stiles sentit l'espoir le quitter, et eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis qui s'attendaient sûrement à le voir apparaître en retard au match avec une excuse bidon, pour son père assis dans les gradins et impatient de le voir jouer, et enfin, pour Derek. Il souhaitait plus que tout que le loup s'éloigne du lieu, car il savait que son oncle était trop puissant pour lui, et après tout, il était perdu, alors autant le protéger lui.

**- Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir...** déclara-t-il finalement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il entendit alors le rugissement de Derek, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec le loup garou, furieux, le poing taché du sang de l'infirmière, étalée au sol. Une large flaque de sang commençait à s'étendre autour de sa tête, et Stiles sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Il souffla alors bruyamment, et s'empêcha de se jeter dans ses bras comme il en mourrait d'envie, plus soulagé que jamais de voir les yeux verts du loup le scruter de toute part.

Celui-ci regretta alors le moment où il l'avait frappé dans la voiture pour se venger de l'appellation du « cousin Miguel » plus tôt dans la journée, la trace encore visible sur le visage de Stiles.

**- Tu n'as rien ? **Asséna Derek, forçant Stiles à hocher la tête pour le rassurer.** Ok, alors écartes toi Stiles. **Lança-t-il au jeune homme en s'avançant vers son oncle.

Apeuré, Stiles se jeta au sol pour laisser de la place à Derek, alors qu'il assistait impuissant à la confrontation entre les deux loups.

**-Tu penses que je voulais tuer Laura ? Ma propre famille ? **Cria Peter en voyant Derek s'approcher de lui.

Stiles voulu se jeter sur l'homme au visage meurtri à l'instant où il prononça ses mots, il voulu lui arracher le reste de sa peau à mains nues, il voulu le brûler encore pour avoir osé.

La réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux du loup se teintèrent alors de bleus, et laissant apparaître ses crocs, il se jeta sur son oncle, cherchant à planter ses griffes dans sa chair. Mais alors qu'il prenait appui sur le mur, Peter l'attrapa au vol, et se moquant de lui, le précipita contre le mur, qui s'écrasa sous l'impact. Au sol, Stiles vit Derek cracher son sang, et sentit la panique face à la douleur du loup l'envahir. Il n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas gêner Derek dans ses actions, mais son cœur lui criait d'aller vérifier l'état du brun. Se faisant raison, il s'éloigna en rampant au sol lorsque Derek se releva pour affronter son oncle, évitant de justesse de s'affaler sur le corps inanimé de l'infirmière. A l'angle du couloir, Stiles put s'appuyer contre le mur, et respirant erratiquement, tenta de faire appel aux connaissances qui pourraient lui servir dans ses conditions.

**- Mon esprit, ma personnalité.. ont littéralement brûlés... Cela a fait remonter mes instincts purs.**.. Martela Peter, la mâchoire serrée, traînant Derek avec facilité au sol, ses doigts se resserrant doucement autour du cou du brun qui s'étouffait peu à peu.

**- Et tu veux mon pardon ?** S'écria Derek fou de rage en se libérant de la prise.

Le jeune loup s'élança encore, et Stiles eut l'impression qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir. Mais alors que Derek tentait de frapper l'Alpha, celui-ci évita chacun de ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il sembla lassé, propulsa Derek à l'autre bout du couloir d'un simple coup au ventre.

- Je veux comprendre. Dit-il en fixant Derek étalé au sol.** Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années ? Guérissant lentement, cellule par cellule... Et revenir encore plus doucement à un état conscient... Oui, devenir un Alpha en arrachant cela à Laura était nécessaire à ma guérison, je n'y peux rien**, finit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Derek sentait tout son corps se tendre, le loup en lui en proie à un déchirement nouveau, entre la fureur et l'envie de tuer, et son devoir de Beta d'obéir à l'Alpha. Mais à l'entente du nom de sa sœur, il se releva brusquement, et enchaîna le plus rapidement possible les coups sur son oncle. Il désespérait de le toucher, se rendant alors compte du fossé les séparant, et la douleur n'en fut que plus forte. Il n'était même pas capable de venger la mort de sa sœur. Malgré toute la puissance qu'il avait développé, il suffisait à Peter d'un seul mouvement pour le forcer à ramper devant lui.

Celui-ci continuait à parler avec le même ton doucereux qu'il employait, culpabilisant Derek tout en le frappant encore plus. L'Alpha semblait déchaîné.

Le dernier coup porté à Derek acheva de lui briser les côtes, et le loup hurla de douleur, son sang affluant abondamment dans sa bouche. Il sentait tous ses muscles se contracter sous la torture, et les morceaux de verres lui entaillaient chaque partie du corps. Ses mains ensanglantées le traînèrent le plus loin possible de Stiles, Derek voulait lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé à rester sur place, les yeux fixés sur l'état de Derek, analysant chacune de ses blessures. Levant les yeux, le loup se perdit dans le regard brillant de larmes de Stiles, et son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres que le jeune homme avait mordu au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Stiles tenta de lui faire comprendre sa peur, mais Derek lui lança un dernier sourire teinté de regret avant de s'éloigner de lui, entraînant son oncle dans une autre salle.

Peter, aveugle à la présence de Stiles, ne vit pas l'humain s'effondrer de rage dans le couloir, et se contenta de marcher à la suite de son neveu, prenant en pitié ce loup si faible. Il souffla de dédain en le voyant si essoufflé, et levant les yeux, tomba face à un miroir lui renvoyant l'image de son visage brûlé. Soudainement, les plaies semblèrent se guérir d'elles même, la peau se retendant et reprenant sa couleur naturelle, et le visage de l'homme se fit immaculé.

**- Je voulais attendre pour l'effet dramatique, mais quand on a un si beau visage, pourquoi attendre ? **Commenta Peter en voyant l'effarement de Derek. **Tu dois me laisser une chance de m'expliquer,** dit-il en s'approchant du loup en sang, plantant ses griffes dans son épaule.** Après tout, nous sommes une famille...** Lui murmura-t-il dans un sourire avant de disparaître.

Derek ferma les yeux, et ses poings vinrent s'écraser contre le sol, éclatant le carrelage avec fracas. Les larmes se firent rares, mais la douleur qui le lancinait n'était rien comparé au déchirement émotionnel auquel il était en proie.

**- Derek !**

Les mains fraîches de Stiles se posèrent sur lui, parcourant son visage de ses longs doigts fins, le palpant avec frénésie à la recherche d'un pouls. Incapable du moindre mouvement, Derek attendit que Stiles ait placé ses mains contre sa gorge, se laissant complètement faire par l'humain, et put sentir le soulagement de celui-ci en percevant ses battements irréguliers. Les mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et il se sentit légèrement tiré vers l'avant avec douceur. Ouvrant les yeux d'étonnement, il vit Stiles assis en face de lui, le visage baigné de larmes et maculé de sang, son sang. Accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui, Stiles l'entoura de ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas le faire souffrir plus, et Derek se retrouva bercé dans les bras du plus jeune.

**- Tu es en vie, tu es en vie.. Ok, tu es en vie, tout va bien...** Murmurait Stiles comme une litanie, se calmant peu à peu. La peur qu'il lui entravait le ventre depuis qu'il avait vu Derek s'éloigner suivi de son oncle s'effaçait doucement.

Amorçant le premier mouvement depuis que le lycéen l'avait trouvé, Derek s'accrocha alors à sa chemise, et laissa la chaleur de Stiles l'envahir peu à peu, se perdant dans son odeur si particulière. Ses sens lui avaient déjà indiqués que le jeune homme était presque indemne, à l'exception de bleus, et de sa blessure à la lèvres.

**-Excuse moi... **Commença-t-il, toussant encore sa voix le faisant souffrir. **Je voulais éviter que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, tu aurais dû partir Stiles, tu aurais dû me laisser... **

**- Bien sur, et je serais revenu demain pour trouver ton cadavre, ça me semble parfait !** S'énerva-t-il alors, se collant un peu plus au loup pour profiter du soulèvement de son torse qui prouvait qu'il était en vie. **Jamais. **

Et encore une fois, Derek sentit cette chaleur inconnue se répandre en lui aux mots de Stiles, face à ses gestes, à son regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Et bien que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en passant sa main sur les bleus qui marquaient le visage de Stiles. Ses doigts effleurèrent les entailles qui parsemaient ses lèvres, provoquant un frisson chez l'autre.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Derek, qu'est ce que tu caches encore ? **Lança Stiles gêné. **Peut-être que tu trouves que je m'emporte et tu penses que je crois pas vraiment ce que je dis, mais vraiment, enfin, quand je dis quelque chose c'est que je le pense, je suis pas du genre à mentir par plaisir tu vois, enfin peut-être que tu penses que je mens là et que je suis pas de ton côté, et que... **

**- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... **Sourit encore plus Derek en voyant la réaction qu'il eut. **Tu es un idiot maladroit qui m'appuie sur les côtes, côtes cassées au passage mais...** Derek passa sa main dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme pour le rassurer en le voyant s'affoler.** Mais tu es mon idiot ****maladroit,** murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, terrassé par la douleur.

Apeuré, Stiles relâcha son étreinte, et réveilla Derek pour le porter jusqu'à sa voiture, le visage plus rouge que jamais face à la déclaration du loup.

Derek s'affala contre le siège arrière, et n'entendit pas le murmure râleur de Stiles lorsque celui-ci constata l'état de son appui-tête. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Stiles fut long car le jeune homme refusait de rouler à vitesse normale, de peur que Derek ne se blesse encore plus. Soupirant face à l'entêtement dont Stiles faisait preuve, Derek arrêta de râler, et passa le reste du voyage à contempler les étoiles par la fenêtre pour oublier la douleur et le réveil de son oncle comme Alpha.

Stiles entra le premier, s'assurant que son père était bien endormi, et il préféra ignorer le mot qu'il trouva sur le rebord de la cuisine. Retournant chercher Derek resté dans la voiture, il le porta avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à sa chambre. L'adrénaline retombant, ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, et il dû resserrer sa prise sur son t-shirt gris qu'il avait prêté à Derek pour ne pas les entraîner tous les deux dans une chute. Il soupira de soulagement en atteignant sa chambre, et allongea Derek sur son lit.

**- Stiles, je suis déjà entrain de guérir tu sais,** se moqua Derek en le voyant revenir avec du désinfectant et des bandages.

**- J'ai dit quoi ? Ma maison, mes règles. T'es blessé, je te soigne, et t'as pas le droit de te rétracter,** contra-t-il en forçant Derek à s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit. Posant son matériel à côté de lui, Stiles attrapa le vêtement gris à la taille de Derek, et l'enleva délicatement, le loup levant les bras dans un automatisme.

-** Et maintenant tu bouges plus,** ordonna-t-il en inspectant les blessures sous ses yeux.

Les plus légères commençaient déjà à se refermer, mais des plaies plus profondes apparaissaient le long du torse du loup. Oubliant toute pudeur, Stiles s'appliqua à nettoyer chacune des blessures avec soin, réagissant aux moindres mouvements de Derek. Celui-ci sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'ensemble du corps, remontant le long de sa colonne lorsque Stiles posaient ses doigts sur son corps, la chaleur de l'humain le brûlant presque. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Stiles s'attela à bander les plaies.

**- Stiles... **La voix rauque de Derek brisa le silence, et força Stiles a relever les yeux.

Il avait le visage rougi, et Derek s'enflamma encore plus en sentant les vagues de chaleurs plus puissantes que jamais qui émanaient de l'humain.** Il semblerait que toi aussi tu aies été blessé...** Murmura Derek, inquiet de son état.

**- C'est rien, ça va guérir tout seul**, tenta Stiles en agitant la main de manière confuse.

Ramassant les affaires, il s'émerveilla des facultés du loup, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parcourir du doigt une blessure qui se refermait sous ses yeux. Fasciné, Derek le laissa faire, son corps se contractant légèrement, son dos se courbant. Alors que Stiles allait se lever, il empoigna alors son bras, et le tira à lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Il s'amusa de la respiration accélérée du jeune quelques instants, et alors que celui-ci allait rétorquer, emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Laissant courir sa langue sur les lèvres de Stiles, il inspira profondément en s'éloignant de lui, les relevant.

**- La salive des loups guérit tout**, expliqua-t-il en tentant d'être calme alors que Stiles le fixait encore les pupilles dilatées, interloqué.

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer en souriant de manière gauche, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas au pied du lit, se roulant en boule dans ses couvertures. Derek fit de même après s'être débarrassé de son jeans, et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la réplique du jeune.

**- Et j'appartiens à personne... **râla Stiles dans un murmure, sachant très bien qu'il se mentait à lui même.

**OoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour le chapitre deux ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore désolé pour le retard... En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire:D N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!:)_

_xoxo_


	3. Cohabitation

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà enfin pour le chapitre trois, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci à vous tous de me lire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et je trouve ça génial ! Merci merci !

Les reviews risquent d'être un peu longues, alors je répondrais à celles des OS par Mp maintenant...

Laura : _Hiii je suis contente de voir que nos deux inquiets te plaisent ! J'avoue que Peter m'énerve et me séduit à la fois... Désolé pour l'attente..:/_

Ettoile : _Merci XD J'ai mis du temps à reprendre les dialogues comme je le voulais, alors je suis contente que ça se voye... Et je t'en prie:D _

IantoCullen : _Oh oui, t'inquiète pas, va y en avoir pas mal bientôt de la castagne:p Pour ce qui est de leur relation, j'espère que cette avancée te plaira !_

Krole : _Merci beaucoup ! Me voilà enfin pour la suite... _

Clina9 : _Oui alors Derek qui tente de se justifier, c'est juste « BUSTED » à l'instant même où il le dit XD Merci !_

Spoiled Child : _Merci, j'en ai bien besoin XD _

Petit ourson :_ Désolé d'avoir été longue, voilà la suite ! Merci:) _

Alie-yaoi : _Voilà encore plus de précision dans ce chapitre...:p _

Phoenix8351 : Y_eaah j'aimerais bien XD Mais faudrait renommer la série Stiles tellement j'aime ce perso... En tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'adore que tu veuilles la suite:p _

Guest : _( un nom, un nom ! ) Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable:) _

Okawa : _Merci, j'en suis ravie ! Ça me fait trop plaisir que vous aimiez mon style d'écriture, comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un peu bancale pour une personne extérieure... _

NessaElanesse : _J'avoue, heureusement que t'es là pour me pousser à écrire du sterek XD Et merci merci merci:D _

Queenie C :_ EHEHEHEH LOKI, GOD OF MISCHIEF. Ok d'accord, j'ai un « très léger » problème avec Loki/Tom Hiddleston. Ok je passe ma vie à dire Loki'd . Contente que ça t'ai plu ! _

Yunoki : _Miiiiiii... Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours peur des longueurs, vu que j'écris toujours plus que prévu, alors si vous les voyez pas ça m'arrange XD _

Melancholic-Wolf : _Mimimimimimimi... Je sais vraiment plus quoi dire à ce niveau, merci ça suffit plus vraiment. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'effet de vos reviews sur moi XD J'essaye d'alterner les pov oui, pour permettre de comprendre tous les perso. Et non, je risque pas d'abandonner cette fic, aucune de mes fics enfait, je suis juste super longue à poster... Ou je mets trois chapitres en deux jours, ou j'en poste un toutes les trois semaines à peu près... Enfin, désolé de l'attente pour le chapitre trois, et encore merci pour tes adorables compliments.. _

GabrielleWeasley, X-Carolina-A, fan harry-dominant, Daelys, Lyly-chan, FloWhovian, LordPhantomhive, & Roxane. : _Merci de me lire:D _

Enfin, merci à tous de me suivre / de me lire, de m'encourager à continuer, vous êtes adorables et je pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. ( moment émotion t'as vu!) Enfin bref, en avant pour le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et désolé pour l'attente...

**Chapitre trois : Cohabitation**

Derek grogna bruyamment en sentant un oreiller frais s'écraser sur son visage, et se releva brusquement en ne reconnaissant pas la sensation douloureuse de son lit de fortune dans sa maison, ni l'odeur envahissante de brûlé qui semblait être peu à peu entré en lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent face à la lumière soudaine, et il s'étonna en voyant l'heure sur le réveil à ses côtés.

**- Stiles ! Tu m'as laissé dormir autant ! **S'énerva-t-il. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps une nuit avait été si agréable. Il n'avait même pas rêvé.

Stiles bondit alors, se jetant sur lui avec vitesse, et Derek trop surpris n'eut pas de réaction en sentant la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa bouche. Il leva les yeux pour le fixer, sentant ses crocs qui sortaient dû à la colère éprouvée. Stiles tînt le regard, l'air plus furieux encore. Il ne fit pas attention aux mouvements du loup pour se libérer, et semblait pleinement concentré, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses cuisses étaient fermement serrées contre les jambes de Derek, dans l'espoir fortuit de le maîtriser. Son corps se relâcha soudainement, et Derek sentit ses muscles se décontracter contre lui. Stiles s'affaissa alors, et libéra enfin le loup de son emprise, allant poser sa main sur son torse.

**- T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?** Murmura-t-il, se retenant de peu de frapper le brun. **Tu dois être stupide. Et le faire exprès. Je te rappelle qu'ici tu as un statut de clandestin qui se cacherait dans un commissariat, alors tant qu'on est pas assurés que mon père nous entend pas, t'as interdiction de parler,** soupira Stiles en secouant doucement la tête face à l'intrépidité du loup.

**- C'est un blague ?** Tenta Derek en haussant la voix, mais Stiles encore sur lui le frappa comme il le pouvait pour le faire taire, le menaçant silencieusement. **Tu... **Derek claqua sa langue dans un bruit sec, et détourna les yeux avant de recommencer à parler à voix basse**. Me réveille pas avec un oreiller si tu veux pas que je fasse de bruit, idiot d'humain !**

**- C'était trop tentant,** se contenta de répondre Stiles en souriant. **Alors, est-ce qu'on est hors de danger ? **

Derek souri sans le vouloir en entendant la question du jeune homme, et déjà il se concentrait pour vérifier la présence du shérif. Il souffla en entendant le souffle régulier de celui-ci, dormant sur le canapé du salon, les mains de Derek posées à plat contre le matelas pour retenir son poids et celui de Stiles à cheval sur lui. Il était curieux de voir à quel point il aimait sentir les battements du cœur de Stiles se répercuter dans tout son corps. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur du jeune homme emplissant toute la pièce, et se lécha les lèvres de contentement. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de découper les différentes nuances, mais finit par décider qu'il préférait l'odeur dans son entièreté. Stiles. Sa peau, son souffle.

**- Il dort en bas**, finit-il par dire en voyant l'air curieux collé au visage de Stiles.

**- Ok. Ok. **Souffla Stiles, plus à l'aise.** Dis moi, tu as encore mal quelque part ?** S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en parcourant des yeux les endroits où les blessures de Derek se trouvaient encore la veille. A la lumière du jour, il put voir l'accélération de la respiration du loup, son torse se levant avec vitesse lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur ses côtes.

Derek était captivé par le regard de Stiles, et avala bruyamment avant de pouvoir répondre.

**- Ça va Stiles, je t'avais dit que je guérirais de toute façon. **

**- C'est plus rassurant de le voir, maintenant au moins je suis sûr que tu vas bien. Hier, tu aurais pu décider de courir un marathon et même, tu l'aurais gagné si tu l'avais fait, mais jamais je t'aurais laissé sortir**, admit-il, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Derek aborda un air choqué pour la forme, mais laissa une sensation de satisfaction l'envahir.

**- Ton lit est trop agréable pour que je prenne le risque que tu me jettes dehors, **contra Derek, ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique, tâtant avec un faux-air de dégoût le lit sous eux. Attrapant le coussin encore sur le-dit lit, Stiles lui jeta au visage.

**- Mon lit est super, okay ? Je l'adore, il est génial pour... beaucoup de choses, f**init-il en murmurant.

**- Ah oui ? **

Stiles rougit en comprenant ce que Derek impliquait, et se leva avec hâte des jambes du loup, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps.

-** Pour dormir, okay ? Pour dormir, il est génial pour dormir !** Tenta-t-il en poussant son matelas en dessous du lit d'un coup de pied.

-** C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais,** acheva Derek en le fixant, trop heureux de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise pour se délecter de ses réactions.

Celui-ci se retournant pour soupirer d'un air désabusé, Derek tenta de reprendre un visage neutre, comme à son habitude.

**- Bon allez le blasé, à la douche,** décida Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Suivit de Derek, il l'ouvrit avec le plus de discrétion possible, vérifiant auprès du loup que son père n'avait pas été réveillé par la manœuvre. Après un hochement de tête de la part de Derek, il s'avança vers la salle de bain, et eut l'impression que ces quelques mètres ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Il soupira bruyamment en poussant la porte derrière eux, fermant le verrou.

**- Et maintenant ?** Demanda Derek, qui commençait à se demander comment aller se dérouler les opérations.

**- Tu veux passer en premier **? Dit Stiles en lui donnant une serviette propre**. La douche est teintée, donc tu peux y aller tranquille,** expliqua-t-il en désignant les vitres floutées. **J'attendrais mon tour devant la porte. **

Derek acquiesça en silence, et se régala de la rougeur persistante sur le visage de Stiles. Ne sachant pas trop comment procéder, il s'éloigna de lui, serviette en main, et alors qu'il s'approchait de la douche, se décida à se déshabiller pour se laver, posant le peu de vêtements qu'il portait à terre.

De son côté, Stiles tentait comme il le pouvait de fixer n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas le corps beaucoup trop proche de Derek. Lorsque celui-ci entama de se dévêtir, il sentit une réaction immédiate de son corps, et déglutit avec violence en apercevant le triskell tatoué entre les omoplates du loup. Il se souvînt trop vivement des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, de la chaleur trop forte qu'il avait éprouvé au moment où le loup avait parcouru sa bouche de sa langue. Il revit avec clarté ses mains glissant sur le torse du brun, ayant encore la sensation des muscles se contractant à son contact au bout des doigts. Écrasant sa tête contre la porte lorsque Derek pénétra dans la douche, Stiles du se mordre les lèvres avec violence pour ne pas gémir, mais l'image du loup semblait maintenant gravée dans son esprit.

Il entendait le ruissellement bruyant de l'eau sur le corps de Derek, et se retrouva à écouter sa respiration lente, guettant le moindre de ses soupirs de contentement. De son côté, Derek tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler son corps, mais il avait toujours été sensible à la sensation que l'eau brûlante lui procurait, et la présence de Stiles rajoutait encore plus de tension. Il ne comprenait toujours pas bien pourquoi il avait ressentit le besoin de venir se cacher ici, alors que le danger était présent partout. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans sa maison délabrée, et qu'il lui fallait un endroit discret où dormir, l'image de Stiles s'était imposé à lui.

Le parfum du gel douche le fit grogner lorsqu'il commença à se frotter avec vigueur, et mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, il sentit une chaleur inconvenante lui transpercer les reins. Ses mouvements s'étaient calés sur les battements du cœur de Stiles, qui semblait envahir toute la pièce.

**- Tout va bien ? **

La voix du plus jeune brisa le calme qui régnait, et Derek jura en silence.

**- Quoi, je suis trop long ?** Râla-t-il alors.

**- Non, non... Non, non, non ! **

Stiles sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller, et il lui paraissait de plus en plus dur de parler normalement. La panique commençait à l'envahir, car il n'y avait aucune chance que Derek n'ait pas remarqué le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait. Le souffle court, il frotta sa nuque avec vigueur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il devait se concentrer.

**- Alors quoi ?** Grogna le loup.

**- Je pensais juste... Je... J'aurais voulu que tu sois plus à l'aise, voilà.** Formula-t-il alors. **Je t'entends râler sur moi d'ici,** finit-il en faisant référence aux nombreux soupirs qu'il avait entendu s'échapper.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant la méprise de Stiles, et se renfrogna en sentant ses joues rougir légèrement dû à l'attention que le jeune homme déployait pour le recevoir.

Se rinçant rapidement, il sortit de la douche, encore humide, et attrapa la serviette que Stiles lui avait donné auparavant pour l'entourer autour de sa taille.

**- Un jour je t'apprendrais la différence entre du mécontentement et... autre chose...** Lança Derek avec sarcasme, tout en fixant le jeune homme qui rougit violemment à la remarque.

Il s'amusa du regard outré que Stiles lui jeta, et alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser l'accès à la douche libre, Stiles continua de le suivre des yeux, conservant l'air moqueur qu'il abordait. Il sourit en entendant le soupir faussement las que Derek émit, et ne recommença à rougir que lorsqu'il du enlever ses vêtements un à un, se dénudant pour la première fois en présence d'une seule personne. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir le faire lors des entraînements de lacrosse, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'être seul dans une pièce avec quelqu'un, et encore moins d'avoir un Derek au corps parsemé de gouttes d'eau qui se séchait lentement à ses côtés. Se décidant à paraître à l'aise, il se déshabilla avec une désinvolture surjouée, et rentra sous la douche en vitesse. Mais trop pressé de disparaître du champ de vision du loup, il heurta avec force le rebord de la douche, et ne put retenir un juron de colère en sentant la douleur se propager dans sa jambe, et se sentit basculer dangereusement vers le sol.

**- Derek ! **Cria Stiles en sentant les bras fermes du loup se refermer sur lui, le maintenant contre son torse encore trempé. A l'instant où celui-ci avait entendu le bruit sec du pied frappant la chambranle, il s'était précipité pour ne pas que Stiles se blesse encore plus. Il sentait maintenant son cœur tambouriner en lui, comme prêt à s'arracher, et mis quelque seconde à faire disparaître la peur subite qu'il avait ressenti. Les yeux fermés, il avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles, et luttait contre lui même pour ne pas les ouvrir. L'odeur du jeune homme s'empara de lui avec plus de force que jamais, et Derek sentit chacun des muscles de son corps se tendre.

**- Après c'est moi qui ne suis pas discret, **souffla-t-il.** Si je survis une journée ici avec toi qui crie mon nom sans cesse, ce sera un vrai miracle... **

Contre lui, Stiles haleta bruyamment, incapable de produire un autre son. Son esprit entier était occupé à mémoriser la sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement, la légère pression des mains de Derek sur ses bras, ses doigts qui semblaient le brûler si fort. Ses épaules qui l'entouraient, et son torse, collé à lui, qui lui envoyait un million de décharges électriques dans tout le corps, faisant se tendre son sexe contre son gré.

Le souffle de Derek contre son cou, qui le titillait avec lenteur, et la chaleur qu'il ne percevait que trop. Stiles ne put se retenir de gémir, et d'un mouvement inconscient, se colla un peu plus contre Derek, s'appuyant alors seulement sur le loup. Si celui-ci ne reculait ne serait-ce que d'un pas, il trébucherait alors, ses pieds en déséquilibre. Il pria pour que Derek ne remarque pas son état évident, et encore plus pour qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux vers la preuve physique qui le reflétait. Contre lui, la serviette rugueuse et trempée frottait sa peau sèche, contrastant clairement avec la chaleur douce qui émanait du corps de Derek.

**- Tu vois, ça c'est différent,** murmura le loup, en soupirant contre la nuque du plus jeune, le frôlant à peine de ses lèvres ouvertes. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Stiles lui offrit son cou, tressaillant en sentant des crocs mordiller sa chair.

**- Stiles ? **

Les frappements forts contre la porte forcèrent le jeune homme à revenir à lui, et soudain, son attitude se transforma. Se replaçant correctement, il s'éclaircit la gorge rapidement, et poussant Derek loin de lui comme si son père pouvait les voir à travers la porte, se positionna derrière la vitre teintée.

**- Oui, quoi ?** Répondit-il enfin.

**- Non rien, je voulais juste vérifier que tu étais à l'intérieur, je n'entendais plus l'eau couler en bas alors je me demandais si tu... **

**- Tout va bien Papa,** râla gentillement le lycéen. **J'étais juste... **

**- perdu dans tes pensées ?** Tenta le shérif de l'autre côté de la porte.

**- Oui ! Oui c'est ça !** Lança joyeusement Stiles en ouvrant le robinet, ses muscles se contractant de surprise face à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la présence de son père pour oublier celle de Derek, qui le fixait avec un air étrange. Ignorant la rougeur persistante qui semblait de plus en plus naturelle, il se tourna face au mur.

**- C'est bon Papa, tout va bien j'ai dit, pas la peine de rester à guetter derrière la porte, **lança-t-il alors, surprenant le loup.

Il n'avait pas encore entendu le claquement caractéristique des chaussures de son père, et se douta alors que celui-ci n'était que partiellement rassuré.

Comme pris sur le fait, il s'éloigna en s'excusant, et Stiles ne s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière lui. Attrapant son shampoing habituel, il se frotta énergiquement ses cheveux très courts, peu désireux de voir leur présence dans la douche se prolonger. Il se mordit cependant les lèvres en entendant le soupir contenu de Derek, et lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner de lui pour finir de s'habiller.

_Scandium, Sc, Titanium, Ti, Vanadium, V..._pensa-t-il alors, car réciter le tableau périodique était la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire pour calmer l'envie pressante qu'il ne pouvait soulager « par lui même ».

Il avait cité tous les métaux de transition lorsque son corps fut complètement calmé, lui permettant enfin de sortir de la douche. Posant avec précaution ses pieds sur le tapis épais, il attrapa sa serviette encore sur son crochet et s'enroula dedans. Plongeant son visage dans la serviette bleue, il s'épongea doucement, et commença enfin à se frotter le reste du corps pour sécher. Du coin de la pièce, Derek suivait avec un amusement dissimulée le rituel inconscient que Stiles s'imposait. Détournant le regard quand celui-ci s'habilla, il s'occupa à vérifier la position du père. Il se voyait mal rester toute la journée dans cette salle de bain exigu, et fut soulagé de l'entendre affairer devant ce qu'il semblait être une masse de papier constituant un dossier. _«mon dossier... »_ pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

**- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller**, murmura-t-il à Stiles lorsque celui-ci lui signifia qu'il était prêt d'un mouvement de tête.

Laissant le soin à Stiles d'ouvrir la porte avec douceur, Derek posa nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule pour se pencher au dessus de lui, voulant constater par lui-même que la voie était libre. Le jeune homme trembla légèrement, mais ne bougea pas avant que Derek lui intime d'avancer. Le loup se cala sur les pas de Stiles, donnant alors l'impression qu'une seule personne traversait le couloir, et ils atteignirent la chambre avec rapidité.

**- Combien de temps tu as dit que tu devais rester déjà ?** Demanda avec ironie Stiles, en se demandant comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour rester discrets. Comme l'avait si bien dit Derek, s'ils réussissaient à tenir la journée, ça relèverait du miracle...

**- Jusqu'à que ton père comprenne que je suis innocent,** lui renvoya alors Derek, acide.

Stiles ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec douleur. Son visage trop expressif changea radicalement, et il donnait l'impression de se retrouver face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait modifier, quelque soit la force qu'il déploierait.

**- Il faut que je me nourrisse, je reviendrais plus tard,** lança alors Derek pour changer de conversation, tout en fixant la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il avait l'habitude d'entrer.

**- Quoi, ça te va pas des céréales ?** S'insurgea Stiles. **Monsieur fait son difficile ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'acheter ce que tu aimais Derek, tu es un peu arrivé à l'improviste je te rappelle...** se moqua-t-il.

**- J'aime...** Derek suspendit sa phrase, tentant de visualiser ce qu'il prenait au déjeuner, et seule sa tasse de café morne s'imposa à lui. Il se rappela alors des longs déjeuners en famille qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre sur la terrasse tous les dimanches, et des nombreux plats qui ornaient la table. Il finissait toujours ceux de Laura, elle qui en prenait trop. **Je bois du café,** Finit-il par déclarer.

**- Et tu aimes... ? ** Demanda alors Stiles, perturbé par le regard vide que Derek arborait.

**- Les pains au chocolat, **murmura par réflexe le loup, avant de se reprendre. **Je sais que tu as du café mais... Disons que « le loup » a des besoins légèrement différents de ce que tu pourras me proposer,** expliqua-t-il.

**- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Lesquels ?** La curiosité de Stiles rejaillît alors, le jeune homme passionné par tous les aspects qu'entraînait le fait d'être un loup garou.

**- Plus tard Stiles... **

Derek se pencha à la fenêtre, hésita un instant en se retournant vers l'humain, et sauta dans le vide, se rattrapant sans un bruit. Tournant la tête une dernière fois vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, Derek scruta les alentours avant de s'élancer dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une odeur qu'il avait presque oublié. Se fiant uniquement à son odorat, il se retrouva rapidement dans une maison environnante de la sienne, où il reconnu l'odeur de la fille qui accompagnait souvent Allison, et trop souvent Stiles à son goût._ Lydia,_ se remémora-t-il.

Poussant la porte, il s'avança d'un air décidé dans le salon luxueux.

**- Ces gens sont d'un exquis, vraiment, leur maison est délicieuse. Je profite de leurs absences régulières pour venir me prélasser ici, c'est extrèment reposant d'avoir un lieu sûr... Mais tu sembles le savoir,** déclara Peter dans un sourire, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil sombre, un livre ancien et un verre de bourbon à la main.

Derek grogna.

**- Peter...**

**- Et puis, les parents sont vraiment connaisseurs, c'est vraiment un ravissement pour le palais,** ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner avec lenteur l'alcool dans son verre.

**- Il faut qu'on parle,** coupa Derek.

**- Tu as vraiment son odeur partout sur toi, mais tu le sais n'est-ce-pas, Derek ? Son odeur, je la connais, j'ai eu le temps de la découvrir quand j'ai pu... Parler avec lui. **

Derek sentit ses crocs sortir malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir lorsque Peter évoqua son réveil et son face à face avec Stiles, dont l'humain n'était ressorti vivant que grâce à une chance exceptionnelle.

**- Ne parles plus de...**

**- De Stiles, oui, oui bien... **Soupirant, Peter se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. **Si je ne peux pas parler de celui dont tu portes l'odeur évidente à même ton corps, de quoi veux-tu parler, mon cher neveu ? **Buvant une gorgée de la boisson, Peter fixa Derek en se léchant les lèvres pour en ramasser les gouttes, insensible au rugissement de Derek. **Et si on commençait par le début, veux-tu ? **

**OoOoOo**

_Et voilà pour le chapitre trois, posté plus en retard que ce que je pensais... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je les attends avec impatience:D Merci beaucoup à tous !_

_xoxo_


	4. Arrachement

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me lire, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le délai entre chaque chapitre, j'essaye de faire au mieux...

Melancholic-Wolf : _Oui alors bon, merci ? MERCI. Sérieux, je vais inventer un nouveau mot plus fort que ça. Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes l'évolution de Derek! Et oui, je pense refaire des allusions à la vie de Derek avant l'accident, sans aller vers un flash back... Pour ce qui est de Peter... XD Tu vas bien voir... En tout cas, je suis super contente que la fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !:D_

ItsQueenC : _Qui ne voudrait pas d'un Derek qui se précipite pour le sauver ? :D Eheheh, en plus il est légèrement pervy dans cette salle de bain... Merci beaucoup !:)_

FalconAngel : _C'est puuuuurrrrrfait.:D Merci Roomie _ Et Stiles c'est BBY, je l'adore. Et oui, Peter je le trouve génial, et je le mets partout. Voilà. J'espère que tu vas kiff down ce chapitre !_

IantoCullen : _Merci merci ! Humm, il se pourrait bien que ce soit le genre de Peter...:p Et Derek peut dire ce qu'il veut, il se contrôle que difficilement avec Stiles ! A mon tour, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

Clina9 : _Brace yourself, fluff is coming. Et c'est bien connu, les pères débarquent toujours au moment fatidique ! Par contre, sois prête à de la frustration pour ce qui est de Peter..:p Merci beaucoup de me suivre sur tout ce que j'écris lectrice adorée...;_ _

Shalfox : _Merci ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été longue à poster et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !_

Ettoile : _Aaaah, vous étiez attendue très Chère ! *acclamation* Ravie que le passage de la douche t'ai plu alors !:D Voilà donc la suite pour te dé-perplexiser ! ( on va dire que le mot existe, hein.. ) _

NessaElanesse : _Eheheheheh je savais que ce serait ton passage préféré ! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager:D et oui, Stiles est plutôt chanceux... _

Fireri : _Merci beaucoup !:D Je prends aussi énormément de plaisir à l'écrire... _

Kissa-chan : _Voilà la suite après un mois d'attente XD Excuse moi encore pour le délai, et merci beaucoup de me lire !_

Shiniyaoi27 :_ Miiiiii merci merci ! J'essaye pourtant de pas faire des chapitres trop courts XD Pour ce qui est de ta question, je peux rien dire, c'est la surprise...:p Et ils vont continuer à se chercher un peu... ( mention spéciale pour le « pitié » en fin de review qui m'a motivé à écrire la suite ! ) _

Krole :_ Avoue, c'est surtout le rapprochement humide !:p merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la réaction de Peter va être à la hauteur de tes attentes.._

Leyla-KTK : _Merci _ Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que constater que vous trouvez ma fic in character... Voilà pour parer à la frustration, quoique je pense en avoir mis encore un peu dans ce chapitre là... _

Loki Megurine :_ Oui oui oui, obsédée par Loki, je l'avoue. XD Mais en même temps, qui ne l'est pas ? Enfin bref, ravie que tu aimes ma fic et mon style d'écriture, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir...:D Désolé pour l'attente:/_

Twiwoodlove, Kell Uzumaki, Junon2, Nexus-kun, Faerie714, aurelb33, Maggie75, Sean8329 & nijagleek : _Merci de me suivre:) _

Merci à tous de me lire, et en avant pour le chapitre 4, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! ( beaucoup de Scott dans ce chapitre... )

**Chapitre quatre : Arrachement**

**- Stiles ? Stiles ! Tu m'écoutes ? **

Scott s'impatientait, ne comprenant pas le manque de réaction de son ami qui marchait à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches du pull rouge qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, et s'étonna de le voir si réservé. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur lycée, Scott remarqua les cernes évidentes sous les yeux de son ami, et s'inquiéta alors de son état. Il lui semblait étrange de voir Stiles vidé ainsi de toute son énergie, et se sentit alors coupable de ce changement.

**- Stiles, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as même pas fait une remarque sur Lydia depuis qu'on est arrivé...** Tenta Scott en retenant un rire forcé.

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, et essaya de sourire, mais il se retrouva à grimacer sans le vouloir. Il avait passé toute la journée à attendre des nouvelles de Derek, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait bien essayé de parler à son père pour faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que Derek n'était en rien responsable dans l'attaque du lycée, mais très vite, la discussion avait été difficile à soutenir sans faire allusion au surnaturel. Stiles se refusait à mettre son père dans la confidence, ne voulant pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

**- J'ai juste... Pas bien dormi**. Répondit Stiles en baillant dans un sourire.** On a quel cours maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il pour éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet.

**- Tu... **Scott hésita, et ralentit pour laisser passer des élèves curieux. **Tu sais, si tu es fatigué à cause de.. Derek, tu peux m'en parler hein ?** Le brun le fixait avec appréhension, réalisant peu à peu tous les efforts que Stiles avait du fournir pour l'aider dans sa transformation.

Stiles ne put retenir un juron lorsque Scott parla de Derek. Claquant avec mécontentement la porte de son casier, il sursauta lorsque celle-ci s'abattit dans un bruit sourd.

**- Ne parlons pas de Derek, de l'alpha, du fait que on cherche à nous, plutôt me tuer, ou de Derek, ok ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

**- Que... Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ?** S'énerva directement Scott en voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brutalement, et déjà ses griffes menaçaient de sortir. Fixant le visage de Stiles avec attention, il chercha à savoir si celui-ci avait été blessé récemment, et s'emporta lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de Derek sur les vêtements de son ami.

**- Scott, calme toi, on est pas seuls je te rappelle**, lui imposa Stiles d'un murmure, inquiet que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre.** Et non, je l'ai pas revu, ok ? Alors relaxe, souffle un coup, et dépêche toi, on est en retard pour le cours de physique. **

Le brun acquiesça, préférant ne faire aucun commentaire au sujet de Derek, de peur de voir Stiles s'effondrer. Malgré tous les efforts de son ami, Scott arrivait clairement à percevoir son épuisement, et ragea en réalisant que si ce n'était pas pour lui, Stiles ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, et qu'ils auraient pu continuer à vivre tranquillement comme les lycéens qu'ils étaient. Il eut un sourire désabusé en voyant ses griffes se rétracter lentement, suivit son ami qui rentrait déjà dans la salle.

**- Monsieur Stilinski, Monsieur McCall, vous nous accordez l'honneur de votre présence,** déclara leur professeur de l'habituel ton sarcastique qu'il employait avec eux, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchaient de s'asseoir en silence, après un murmure d'excuse.** Non vraiment c'est trop. Est-ce que... Vous accepteriez d'ouvrir votre livre comme tous les autres élèves, pour que nous puissions continuer ? Merci. **

Scott se retourna instinctivement vers Stiles pour l'empêcher de faire le commentaire qui devait lui brûler les lèvres, et sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant le regard vide qu'abordait son meilleur ami. Stiles fixait la fenêtre d'un air éteint, ses gestes comme automatiques alors qu'il ouvrait son livre sans même lui jeter un regard. Encore une fois, il se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment, abordant l'air préoccupé que cachait normalement son enthousiasme débordant, incapable de suivre la leçon.

Scott passa la journée à essayer de changer les idées de Stiles, parlant de leur entraînement de Lacrosse avec enthousiasme, et en faisant tout son possible pour que rien ne rappelle à son ami les ennuis permanents auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Préférant laisser Allison de côté pour la journée, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et ressentit un léger soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas à cacher sa nouvelle nature aujourd'hui. Il était agréable de pouvoir de nouveau passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, sans avoir peur de chacune de ses réactions. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas aborder le sujet Derek, voyant que Stiles ne souhaitait réellement pas en parler, mais se décida à éclaircir ce point un autre jour.

**- McCall ! Viens voir s'il te plait !** Cria Finstock sur le bord du terrain, alors que les autres joueurs se dirigeaient rapidement vers les vestiaires.

Enlevant son casque d'un mouvement rapide, Scott couru pour atteindre le professeur, qui l'attendait les bras croisés.

**- Oui coach ?** Demanda-t-il, attentif.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il avait Bilinski aujourd'hui ? Normalement on peut même pas le faire taire, et là j'avais presque envie de le faire jouer plutôt que Greenberg**, finit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'élève qui traînait.

**- Il était juste un peu fatigué, coach, mais vous inquiétez pas, le prochain entraînement sera aussi bruyant que d'ordinaire... **Souri Scott.

**-Ok ok... Et McCall, bon entraînement aujourd'hui, continue comme ça,** déclara le professeur en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

**- Merci coach !** S'enthousiasma Scott en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Il était encore en tenue alors qu'il arriva, et déjà les autres joueurs partaient un à un. Il fut bientôt seul, et se déshabilla rapidement pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante qu'une douche lui apporterait. Les vitres laissaient encore filtrer la lumière du jour, mais il pouvait sentir que le soleil déclinait rapidement, laissant peu à peu place à la nuit.

Alors qu'il pensait être seul, il entendit un bruissement, et s'alarma automatiquement. Avançant d'un pas lent, il scrutait les alentours, de peur de voir l'alpha l'attaquer à nouveau. Il soupira de soulagement en apercevant Derek, se précipitant vers lui.

**- Merci mon dieu... Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de ce qui est en train de se passer ? Et surtout, est-ce que tu menaces Stiles dernièrement ? **Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Face à lui, le loup restait imperturbable, et ne cilla que très légèrement à l'évocation de Stiles, les bras croisés sur sa veste en cuir. Scott comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire de Derek se contracter avec force.

**- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris le Lacrosse,** entendit-il derrière lui, se retournant avec vitesse. **Je faisais du Basket, ça, c'est un vrai sport... **Se moqua Peter dans un sourire, la crosse toujours en main.

Scott n'écouta pas la suite des explications de Peter, trop choqué pour lui prêter attention, son regard alternant entre Derek et son oncle.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Lui, en serviette, en train de faire face à Peter lui demandant de l'aide, alors que Derek faisait office de mur à côté d'eux. Comment le loup pouvait-il seulement supporter la présence de l'alpha ? Il s'énerva encore plus quand il crut que Derek n'avait aucune réaction à la discussion, acceptant le fait que Peter ait pu tuer sa sœur, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Peter planta ses griffes dans son cou, lui injectant de force ses souvenirs.

Brûle, brûle, brûle. Être déchiré de l'intérieur, vide. Douleur. Dans ses bras, les enfants perdaient un à un leurs respirations, et il sentait leurs souffles s'éteindre lentement, prolongeant l'agonie. Il eut l'impression que c'était ses doigts qui se posaient sur leurs cou fins, et qui percevait les battements lourds, résonnant dans tout son corps. Les derniers battements. Brûle, brûle, brûle.

La haine, insatiable, redoutable. L'attente. Laura. Le sang de Laura. Ses yeux apeurés maintenant vides.

Scott eut la nausée en revenant à lui, s'étouffant en tremblant sur le carrelage froid des douches, et eut le besoin intense de trouver quelqu'un qui le rassurerait, de se rassurer. Le visage d'Allison s'imposa à lui, et déjà, il était entrain de courir pour la rejoindre.

Dans les couloirs, Stiles attendait son meilleur ami, ayant eu le besoin de prendre l'air lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Scott serait en retard et préférant être à l'extérieur. Mais il n'avait toujours pas vu passer le brun, et s'inquiéta de son absence. Soufflant de mécontentement en imaginant qu'il serait sûrement encore sous la douche, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires, contemplant la nuit qui commençait à tomber par les larges vitres du lycée.

Alors qu'il repensait à sa journée désastreuse, il eut un sourire devant les efforts de Scott pour la rendre plus acceptable. Il était presque au niveau des vestiaires lorsqu'il se stoppa net, trop choqué de sa vision. Devant lui, Derek marchait nonchalamment, fixant le plafond d'un air perdu.

**- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?! **S'entendit hurler en s'approchant du loup. Il lui sembla que celui-ci eut l'air effrayé quelques secondes, mais très vite, son air se fit à nouveau dur. **T'étais où putain ?! Je... **Stiles souffla un coup pour se calmer, sentant sa gorge se serrer. **Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, j'avais peur que tu te sois fait prendre**, finit-il par lâcher en fixant Derek, l'air blessé.

Derek sentit son corps se contracter à l'instant où il aperçu Stiles, et quelque chose en lui sembla lâcher prise lorsqu'il remarqua la peur dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il avait réussi à rester stoïque devant Scott, mais il ne put garder son habituel air blasé lorsque Stiles lui demanda des explications.

**- Je suis désolé, **lâcha-t-il abruptement, les sourcils froncés, évitant de regarder Stiles.

**- Tu.. T'es désolé ? Ah ! Super ! Vraiment ! C'est vrai que j'adore m'inquiéter pour rien, bordel Derek, j'ai cru que... Putain je comprends même pas pourquoi je m'énerve, c'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! **Hurla Stiles en face de lui en se passant les mains sur le visage pour se ressaisir.

Percevant un bruit au loin, Derek lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement, et le traîna dans les vestiaires vides. Il grogna alors que Stiles se débattait violemment contre lui, sentant qu'il s'énervait rapidement.

**- Et puis, quelle idée fantastique, non vraiment, fantastique, que de venir ici alors que tu es censé nous y avoir enfermé il y a pas une semaine ! L'endroit est juste surveillé par la police, rien de grave**, déclara Stiles d'un air sarcastique, se retenant de frapper le loup en face de lui.

Toutes les émotions accumulées dans la journées semblaient se relâcher d'un coup, et il se retrouvait impuissant face au flot de paroles incessant qui s'échappait de lui.

**- Il semblerait qu'on se retrouve souvent dans les douches ensemble en ce moment,** ironisa Stiles en constatant les lieux dans lesquels ils se trouvaient, alors qu'il arrivait peu à peu à retrouver son calme. En face de lui, Derek, semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur évident, sa mâchoire se contractant. Le loup ne releva même pas l'attaque, se forçant à ne pas repenser à la fameuse douche qu'il avait pu prendre chez Stiles. Il avait encore son odeur partout sur lui. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et comme prit d'une motivation soudaine, renforça sa prise sur le poignet de Stiles avec douceur pour le tirer à lui.

**- Je suis allé voir mon oncle,** expliqua-t-il dans un murmure, ne sachant pas comment présenter la chose. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre, mais l'ignorance l'avait rendu malade. **Je devais m'assurer qu'il ne vous blesserait pas à nouveau**, déclara-t-il en parcourant Stiles des yeux.

Il voyait encore les inlassables cents pas de Peter dans la maison de Lydia, jouant avec lui. Menaçant... Il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles, et sut en voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir qu'il devait être beaucoup trop expressif. Il retenait à grande peine la douleur qui menaçait de s'échapper, et semblait plus perdu que jamais.

**- Et ? **

Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Derek avait pu seulement supporter de revoir son oncle. Se rappelant de sa rencontre avec lui à l'hôpital, il ressentit le besoin urgent de vérifier que Derek n'était pas plus blessé qu'hier, que son oncle ne s'était pas encore une fois amusé à l'envoyer d'un mur à l'autre, le brisant doucement. Encore. Levant son poignet que Derek tenait toujours, il ne put s'empêcher de placer sa main sur la joue du loup, où les muscles saillaient clairement sous la force employée pour les contracter. Baissant la tête par réflexe, Derek retint un soupir lorsque la main de Stiles continua son exploration, finissant par se poser à la base de sa nuque, chaude.

Pour la première fois de la journée, il arrivait enfin à se détendre.

**- Il... Il a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas tuer tout le monde, juste les responsables de l'accident. Et tu dois comprendre Stiles, j'ai la même rage, envers chacune des personnes, chaque homme, chaque femme, qui ont participé à l'assassinat froid de toute ma famille, et mes nuits sont seulement remplis des moments fictifs où je leur arrache la gorge d'un cou sec, et où le sang se répand lentement autour de moi. Mais Peter... **Derek s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots.

Stiles se recula brutalement.

**- Peter a tué ta sœur, Derek, Comment peux-tu juste... Alors quoi, tu vas le voir, il s'excuse, quoique j'imagine mal la scène, et ça suffit ? Tout est oublié ? **Cracha Stiles, alors que son cœur menaçait de s'arracher tellement il lui semblait souffrir actuellement. Comment pouvait-on pardonner.. Comment ? Le visage souriant de sa mère s'imposa à lui, et Stiles sentit malgré lui les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas.

**- Stiles, je... **Derek tenta de s'expliquer, la douleur clairement lisible sur son visage. **Je n'ai pas le choix, si je le laisse faire, il pourrait...** Le jeune homme claqua violemment la porte des vestiaires. **Il pourrait te blesser toi...** Finit Derek dans un souffle, alors qu'il se retrouvait encore une fois seul.

Contre la porte, Stiles retenait son souffle. Il avait perçu les derniers mots de Derek, et son cœur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tambouriner depuis, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Se traitant silencieusement d'idiot, il se retint de frapper sa tête contre le mur avec répétition, réalisant peu à peu que Derek avait du faire preuve de plus de sang froid qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir pour ne pas avoir arraché la tête de son oncle, même si l'action aurait été vaine. L'écart de force entre les deux loups s'imposa à lui, et il se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts, Derek était impuissant face à Peter.

**- Derek ! **

Poussant la porte avec maladresse, Stiles se jeta dans la pièce, la parcourant du regard, à la recherche du loup. Mais il n'eut en retour que le claquement du ressort, et les gouttes d'eau disparates qui s'échappaient encore des douches.

Il était seul.

**- Fais attention à mon père en rentrant, **dit-il quand même avec l'espoir que le loup l'entende, alors qu'il quittait les lieux pour se diriger vers sa jeep.

La nuit tombée, il rentra chez lui rapidement, sachant que son père serait sûrement encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué son léger retard.

Le voyage lui sembla plus silencieux que d'ordinaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le siège passager où Derek se trouvait encore il y a peu.

Il avait passé la journée à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus pour que Derek lui fasse confiance, pour que la peur qui lui enserrait le ventre parte, et maintenant qu'il avait vu le loup aussi perdu, il sentait monter en lui une rage inconnue. Il avait pris l'habitude de le voir si sûr de lui, que réaliser qu'il n'était qu'une personne de plus sans famille et que lui aussi pouvait avoir peur s'assimilait à un choc. Resserrant sa prise sur le volant, Stiles se concentra sur la route pour ne pas hurler. Il regrettait presque le temps où tout le monde l'ignorait. Presque.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne s'étonna pas de voir la lumière du salon allumé, son père penché sur la table. Jetant les clés dans un plat à l'entrée, il s'avança après s'être frotter allègrement le visage, essayant de faire partir la fatigue.

**- Tu fais quoi ? Je peux t'aider ?** Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

**- Je travaille, **expliqua son père sans relever la tête. **Tu sais, ce serait vraiment gentil de me servir un fond de whisky,** ajouta-t-il, l'air fatigué.

Stiles avait déjà rempli le verre à moitié lorsqu'il s'assit auprès de son père, attrapant le dossier qui était sous ses yeux, jetant des regards rapides à son père qui buvait le verre plein sans faire attention.

**- Tu sais, le dossier de Derek Hale est un vrai enfer... **Commença son père.

**- Tu m'étonnes... **Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Stiles en pensant au loup.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Quoi ? **Contra-t-il, en abordant un air innocent.

**- Il serait tellement plus simple de l'attraper si on avait une photo de lui, **expliqua le shérif, la bouche pâteuse.

**- Comment tu peux ne pas avoir de photos de lui ?** S'interrogea Stiles, surpris.

Attrapant les polaroid devant lui, il regarda avec attention les photos de Derek, où ses yeux brillaient plus qu'il était normal de le faire.. Il arrivait à percevoir sa mâchoire et son cou clairement, mais le reste de son visage était perdu dans une luminosité trop forte. Il eut un haussement de sourcil évocateur en constatant que encore une fois, Derek portait sa veste en cuir préférée.

Son père continuait de lui expliquer les différents problèmes auxquels il était confronté alors que Stiles parcourait rapidement le dossier des yeux, comprenant peu à peu le lien entre les victimes de Peter et l'accident, et jura intérieurement en voyant son père si perdu, alors que lui avait la réponse. Continuant de le servir, il ne cilla pas devant les photos des victimes, analysant avec insistance les marques de morsures présentes sur les corps, gravant dans sa mémoire toutes informations liées aux loups garous. Il lui semblait que seul ce dossier importait maintenant, qu'il découvrirait dedans comment innocenter Derek.

Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée tardive du loup, posté à la fenêtre, toujours occupé à discuter de l'affaire avec son père. Le loup contempla quelques instants les deux hommes attablés, enviant ce que lui ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Il s'amusa de voir le shérif se laisser aller, doucement bercé par l'alcool, et se moqua gentillement de Stiles qui semblait culpabiliser en resservant l'homme.

**-Je vais bien finir par trouver...** Murmura Stiles en lisant avec acharnement tout ce qui concernait Derek.

**- Tu sais, ça me manque, nos discussions... **Commença alors le shérif, alors que son fils se levait dans l'urgence. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui rapidement, n'ayant que peu de temps pour rassembler ses pensées. **Le fait de parler avec toi me manque... **

**- Papa je dois... **Dit Stiles en s'éloignant doucement.

**- Ta mère me manque. **

Tout le corps de Stiles se crispa, son esprit se vidant sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Maman.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?** Demanda-t-il alors, se retournant vers son père qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Le shérif ne semblait même plus remarquer la présence de son fils, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il eut un sourire vague, et leva la main dans un geste qu'il connaissait par cœur. Oublier. Ses doigts se serrèrent avec le peu de force qui lui restait autour de la bouteille, et il lui semblait qu'il ne serait plus capable de faire un autre geste que celui là. Il eut la sensation d'une main rassurante sur son épaule, et pendant quelques secondes, il revit sa femme à ses côtés, lui souriant avec chaleur comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de son fils, rieurs.

Derrière la vitre, Derek assistait impuissant à la douleur de Stiles, voyant le corps du jeune homme se tordre, et sa respiration se faire haletante. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour comprendre. Alors qu'il se sentait lui même tétanisé, il vit Stiles s'avancer vers son père pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains, sans un mot. Ils échangèrent un simple regard, c'était peu. C'était suffisant.

Incapable de réconforter son père, Stiles se détesta d'être celui responsable de son état. S'il n'avait cherché à faire boire son père, celui-ci n'aurait jamais laissé ses pensées quitter l'affaire. Encore une fois, il était responsable. Mordant sa langue pour ne pas hurler, il salua son père dans un souffle, sentant son corps le lâcher doucement. Déjà ses bras s'engourdissaient, et sa tête se faisait lourde. Il monta vers sa chambre, oubliant tout ce qu'il pensait faire avant, avant d'entendre son père lui parler pour la première fois de sa mère. Maman.

Derek s'assura que le shérif trouve correctement le chemin vers le canapé du salon, vérifiant de là où il se trouvait son état, et lorsqu'il jugea qu'il pouvait le laisser seul, sauta d'un mouvement à la fenêtre, s'y agrippant avec aisance. Les rideaux lui fouettèrent le visage, et il eut peur de les déchirer en passant la chambranle. Atterrissant en silence dans la chambre du lycéen, il se dirigea sans un bruit vers la porte pour la fermer avec délicatesse.

**- Stiles... **Murmura-t-il, en fixant le lit avec douleur.

Sous les draps, il discerna le corps du jeune homme qui tremblait, roulé en boule. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, et se pencha vers lui.

**- Stiles ? **

Il se tut à l'instant où il perçut la respiration entrecoupée mais régulière qui lui indiquait qu'il dormait, et dans un geste familier, replaça le drap sur Stiles. Mais les tremblements ne cessaient pas, et il voyait ses épaules tressauter de peur. Derek chercha les mots justes, mais s'énerva contre lui même en comprenant que son opération serait vaine. Quoiqu'il dise, Stiles ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Essuyant d'un geste les joues du plus jeune, il se décida à fermer la fenêtre pour pouvoir conserver la chaleur de la pièce.

Se déshabillant sans un bruit, Derek sortit le matelas où Stiles avait dormi deux nuits plus tôt, et le plaça au même endroit. Sur le lit, Stiles gémit.

Debout, Derek semblait hésiter sur la manœuvre à adopter, mais laisser Stiles seul semblait être une option non-envisageable. Grognant de désaccord à la pensée, il s'approcha du jeune homme sans un bruit.

**- Ça va aller...** murmura-t-il à son oreille en s'installant derrière lui, le prenant avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être repoussé rapidement, il sentit Stiles se retourner dans son sommeil, et il soupira de contentement en sentant qu'il s'installait contre son torse. Dans un mouvement protecteur, il referma ses bras sur Stiles, lui faisant alors profiter de sa chaleur, le rassurant sans cesse en passant sa main contre son dos. Peu à peu, les tremblements cessèrent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus de ne pas avoir eu la discussion, mais c'était prévu qu'elle ne soit pas abordée maintenant... Pas mal de Scott du coup, et comme je disais assez fluff ( hein Clina:D ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre posté sera le bonus de Trust !_

_Xoxo_

_( Btw, est ce que ça vous gène que je réponde aux reviews au début de chapitre ? Je me suis rendue compte que plus personne ne le faisait, donc dites moi si vous n'aimez pas... ) _


	5. L'utilité d'un costume

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Désolé d'avoir été longue à poster la suite, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai repris les cours, et j'ai eu une baisse de motivation... Enfin bref, me revoilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire !

Mary ::_DDDD Merci! Si ça peut te rassurer, la plupart de mes fics sont écrites durant mes amphis... Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et bienvenue ici !_

Guest : (_ un nom un nom!) Merci beaucoup, et désolé pour l'attente XD _

Cind3rella : _Merci i_i Comme j'arrête pas de le dire, que vous trouviez mes personnages justes est le meilleur des compliments...L'inspiration est bel et bien là ( j'ai déjà tout écrit dans ma tête ) mais la motivation est assez variable en ce moment... _

Lord VDM, Angel Malfoy Potter, framboisie, Dampkring, Utako, CleoMcPhee, Charliekaterie, MangaLoveee, Alessa Lily Petrova, Child of Mistfortune, Miyakano, Spered, Elaelle, KiraAlpha & Mykomi: _Bienvenue, et merci de me lire !:D_

Voilà, désolé pour le retard conséquent, promis ça arrivera plus... Voici la suite !

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre cinq : L'utilité d'un costume**

Stiles brûlait. Les mains de Derek parcouraient son corps avec ferveur, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches, les caressant du bout des doigts. Stiles trembla plus encore. Fiévreux, de simples suppliques s'échappaient de sa bouche, comme muée d'une volonté propre.

Il se tordit, collant son bassin contre l'entre-jambe brûlante de Derek. Ils brûlaient tous deux.

Attaquant son cou de baisers aériens, les lèvres de Derek semblaient le marquer un peu plus à chaque fois, s'approchant avec lenteur de sa bouche. Retraçant sa mâchoire de sa langue, Derek le fit se retourner, Stiles lui faisant alors face. Il eut l'impression de se perdre dans les yeux du loup, dont la couleur oscillait entre le vert clair qu'il lui connaissait, et un bleu éclatant qui lui transperçait l'âme.

**- Derek... **Murmura Stiles, étonné par le ton de sa voix.

Les mains du loup avaient continué leur route, traçant avec douceur des cercles le long des cuisses de Stiles, le faisant haleter.

**- Stiles... Tu voudrais... **Demanda Derek, hésitant.

Attrapant son visage, Stiles le força à le regarder encore.

**- Oui, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Embrasse moi Derek.**

Derek enferma le sexe de Stiles de ses mains à l'instant ou il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Stiles sursauta brutalement, se redressant maladroitement sur son lit. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son torse tant il battait avec entrain. Déglutissant, il tira ses couvertures, dévoilant l'évidente érection dont il souffrait encore. Soupirant, il tenta par tous les moyens de faire taire les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il scruta la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, s'étonnant de voir Derek endormi sur son matelas, persuadé de l'avoir réveillé une nouvelle fois.

Il se rappelait encore du visage du loup trop proche du sien, inquiet, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut la semaine dernière, et encore plus clairement de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à lui cacher son excitation.

Revoyant le regard azur de Derek avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, il sentit son corps trembler et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Derek se retourna lentement, obligeant Stiles à retenir sa respiration. De son lit, le jeune homme percevait sans difficulté la forme du corps du loup, dont le drap ne camouflait que les jambes. Admirant ses mains accrochées au matelas, Stiles détailla la courbe de son dos, déglutissant en voyant les muscles saillants dont il rêvait maintenant toutes les nuits.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de laisser glisser sa main vers son entre-jambe, conscient du risque qu'il courait si Derek se réveillait. Silencieux, il étouffa le soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il commença enfin un lent mouvement le long de son sexe tendu, les yeux rivés sur le torse de Derek, à l'affût du moindre changement dans sa respiration.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Stiles ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Derek semblait étrangement l'envelopper, et le manque de sa chaleur se fit cruellement ressentir. Accentuant le rythme, Stiles leva les hanches brusquement, faisant craquer son lit sans plus faire attention au loup à ses côtés. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, il revoyait la bouche de Derek se poser sur sa nuque, sensuelle, et eut l'impression que le souffle chaud du loup l'envahissait de nouveau. Il gémit avec retenue, incapable de contenir le plaisir qui montait dans ses reins. Un frisson délicieux le parcouru.

Il se saisi brutalement de son drap, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu, alors qu'il heurtait avec toujours plus de vigueur son sexe, appuyant de son pouce à sa base.

Le souffle inaudible du loup s'accéléra, et n'y tenant plus de faire semblant de dormir, Derek ouvrit les yeux en silence, contemplant l'humain avec désir.

Stiles semblait s'être abandonné au plaisir, mordant avec force ses lèvres rougies, le souffle court. Du matelas, Derek voyait à peine les mouvements de poignets du jeune homme, mais se fascinait pour son visage.

Son propre corps répondit avec force à la vision et il eut du mal à se retenir à faire connaître son état. L'odeur de Stiles l'envahit alors, musquée et entêtante, et grognant sans s'en rendre compte, il se résigna à s'occuper de sa propre érection. Il lui semblait étrange de se retrouver réduit à de telles pratiques, lui qui avait pris pour habitude de rejeter tout plaisir personnel, mais l'envahissante jouissance qu'il ressentit à l'instant où il s'en saisi effaça tout remord. Levant les yeux vers Stiles, il prit le temps de vérifier que celui-ci l'avait oublié. En effet, il avait gardé les yeux fermés, perdu dans les affres de son plaisir grandissant. Son souffle se faisant erratique, et alors que Derek pouvait sentir son orgasme proche, le loup accéléra ses propres mouvements, les calant sur le rythme de Stiles. Sans le réaliser, le jeune homme haleta bruyamment avant d'être foudroyé par l'orgasme puissant qu'il ressenti, jouissant dans un murmure.

**- Derek...**

Les joues rougies, le loup se répandit quasi simultanément, son cœur battant à tout rompre, les échos se répercutant dans tout son corps. Il eut à peine quelques secondes pour contempler l'air transi de Stiles, se léchant amoureusement les lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux précipitamment.

Pantelant, Stiles rabattit lentement son drap sur lui, les jambes encore tremblante. Réalisant son audace, il rougi violemment et s'empêcha de vérifier une nouvelle fois si Derek dormait bien. Se laissant porter, il s'endormit avec facilité.

**-Stiles, réveille toi maintenant, **décida Derek ce qui lui semblait être à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Clignant des yeux avec difficulté, Stiles se contenta de repousser la voix d'une main, et plongea la tête dans son oreiller.

**-Mmhh... Laisse moi tranquille...** Souffla-t-il.

Sa main trébucha sur le visage de Derek, tentant de l'éloigner en bougeant le moins possible. Écrasant le nez du loup, celui-ci grogna, surpris.

**-Stiles, j'ai dit debout,** recommença Derek, la main de Stiles continuant à le pousser maladroitement.

**-Et j'ai dit non, **contra Stiles, la voix à moitié étouffé par son oreiller.

Attrapant sa main, Derek le força à se retourner, recevant en retour les coups de pieds mous du jeune homme. Se débattant avec le peu de force qu'il avait, Stiles entraîna involontairement Derek sur son lit, soudainement écrasé par le poids du loup. Il y eut une sorte de glapissement, et déjà Derek démentait sa provenance.

Se relevant en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur Stiles, Derek se résigna à utiliser la technique de dernier recours qu'il avait mis en place.

**-Très bien, je vais me doucher dans ce cas. Si ton père te trouve dans ton lit alors que l'eau coule encore, tu t'occuperas de lui expliquer hein ? **

Comme tous les matins, Stiles finit par se lever à contre-cœur, fixant Derek d'un air faussement outré, et replaça le matelas sous son lit. Amusé, Derek le regardait se cogner contre le pied du lit, encore endormi.

**-Je ne suis pas le seul à mériter les pires cercles des Enfers,** lança Stiles, vexé.

Ne comprenant pas, Derek se contenta de lever un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

**-Non rien,** dit Stiles. **Viens, on va être en retard à force...**

Attrapant son bras, Stiles le tira à lui, ouvrant la porte avec lenteur. Derrière lui, il sentait le souffle brûlant de Derek contre sa nuque, et écoutait avec la même fascination les respirations du loup qui cherchait à déterminer si la voie était libre. Il profita de la sensation de bien-être que la présence du loup lui procurait, la main encore sur la poignée.

**-A qui la faute ? **Murmura Derek, moqueur.

Le poussant doucement de sa main, il la posa sur la hanche de Stiles. Le jeune homme frissonna, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager du contact.

**-Allez, on peut y aller, **finit le loup en ignorant le râle de mécontentement de Stiles.

Ils avait pris plus facilement qu'il n'auraient pu le penser l'habitude de prendre leur douche ensemble, ayant mis en place une organisation qui commençait toujours par le réveil difficile de Stiles. En effet, Derek devait toujours s'armer de patience pour le pas le secouer, lui réveillé depuis le lever du soleil.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur ce nouveau besoin de sommeil, Stiles avait bégayé des excuses inimaginables, prétextant que sa présence l'empêchait de dormir convenablement, et qu'il se rattrapait donc en matinée. Il avait fui la pièce, de peur que Derek perçoive trop longtemps l'accélération de sa respiration, et avait tenté d'occulter les images du loup descendant le long de son corps pour le faire jouir. Ses rêves étaient toujours plus précis que la veille, et Stiles redoutait le moment où la situation deviendrait intenable.

Malgré tous ses cris, il s'était habitué à leur vie, et dès que Derek s'absentait, il ne se rendait irrémédiablement compte qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait l'avoir proche de lui lorsqu'il se réveillait, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il en rajoutait toujours un peu le matin pour le plaisir de le voir râler. Il avait adoré ses yeux quand il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner de roi le premier dimanche passé ensemble, son père encore au travail, se souvenant encore du sourire auquel il avait eu le droit. Derek n'avait pas dit un mot, et s'était contenté de s'asseoir en face de lui, croquant avec une gourmandise évidente dans le pain au chocolat. Satisfait, Stiles l'avait accompagné, et avait passé la matinée à répertorier les différentes émotions que Derek laissait entrevoir lorsqu'il se sentait à l'aise.

**-Comme prévu, je suis en retard... **Râla-t-il lorsqu'il monta dans sa jeep pour se rendre en cours.

Le vendredi était le jour qu'il aimait le moins, car plus il s'approchait du week-end, plus le temps lui semblait long, comme retardant le plus possible le moment où il pourrait souffler.

Car depuis plusieurs jours, Scott passait ses journées à essayer de comprendre ce qui mettait son meilleur ami dans des états pareils : il alternait entre enthousiasme et rage, réagissant directement à ses rapports changeants avec Derek. Il n'avait toujours pas discuté de la situation du loup avec le brun, de peur que celui-ci ne s'inquiète inutilement. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait croire, Derek semblait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rendre les choses plus agréables, même s'il n'avouerait jamais avoir profité de son temps libre pour réparer la voiture de Stiles après qu'il se soit plaint un soir, ou encore qu'il n'allait plus à la rencontre de Peter car il savait que le jeune homme s'angoissait particulièrement dans ces moments.

**-De bonne humeur ce matin ?** Demanda directement Scott en l'apercevant à la sortie de sa voiture, prudent.

**-Comme si je te frappais quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur ! **Commenta avec sarcasme Stiles en voyant la position de son meilleur ami. **Surtout que je me ferais plus mal qu'autre chose... **Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, mimant une morsure.

**-Non, mais tu passes ton temps à m'en vouloir pour tout et n'importe quoi**, répondit Scott en riant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Stiles ignora la remarque du brun.

**-Tu sais, il y a deux jours, quand tu m'as hurlé que je pourrais faire un effort pour faire moins de bruit avec mes couverts ? **Continua Scott en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

**-Pour ma défense, tu donnais l'impression de vouloir manger l'assiette ! Et pour répondre à ta question, ouai, ça va clairement bien !** S'exclama-t-il, s'arrêtant de justesse avant de parler de sa proximité avec Derek ce matin.

Scott sembla soudainement suspicieux, et se retint de jurer en voyant Stiles s'élancer vers leur salle de cours.

**-Tu pourras pas m'éviter longtemps...** Commença-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-Voyons, c'est pas du tout mon genre, **se défendit Stiles. **Du nouveau pour Peter, l'oncle qui a décidé que ce serait plutôt cool si tu m'arrachais la gorge ? **Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Il évitait toujours ce sujet avec Derek, pour ne pas se retrouver accolé au mur avec un loup enragé contre lui, mais n'avait pas cessé ses recherches pour aider Scott. De ce fait, il était le seul avec qui il pouvait aborder le problème, même si le jeune loup tiquait un peu plus à chaque fois. En effet, il avait eu le droit à la visite de Peter alors qu'il essayait de deviner si son chef vétérinaire était au courant de sa situation, et n'arrivait toujours pas bien à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci l'avait protégé. Son anxiété avait augmenté lorsqu'il avait découvert la liaison de l'Alpha et de sa mère, mettant de ce fait une personne de plus à laquelle il tenait en danger. Partagé entre ses sentiments, Scott hésitait encore à tout dévoiler à Allison, dans l'espoir que sa famille peut-être puisse les aider.

**-J'en suis au même point**, murmura Scott alors que le cours avait commencé. **Je... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne alors... **

**-Tu parles de Allison ? **Demanda Stiles avant de répondre lui-même. **Oui, bien sur, Allison. Continue je t'en prie. **

**-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle ne soit blessée par ma faute. Toutes les deux,** dit-il en pensant à sa mère.

**-T'es bien conscient que seul Peter détient la clé de ta possible guérison ? Parce-que c'est pas qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, mais si... **Ajouta Stiles, peiné.

**-Je préfère ça plutôt que de les perdre, même si Allison me parle plus vraiment, **finit Scott d'un air défait.

Sans qu'ils n'aient compris pourquoi, la jeune fille s'était éloignée d'eux, et Stiles suspectait sa tante d'en être la responsable. Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'il reçut un papier en plein visage, criant de surprise. L'enseignante se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes, puis eut un soupir désabusé avant de revenir à son cours. Scrutant la salle pour définir la provenance du message, Stiles se baissa pour ramasser la boule froissée. L'ouvrant, il souri en voyant l'écriture soignée de Lydia.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Scott, curieux.

**-Lydia me rappelle que j'ai promis de l'aider à choisir une robe,** expliqua Stiles.

Scott sembla surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tandis que Stiles se contentait de hocher la tête en direction de la jeune fille pour lui montrer son accord.

Il regretta presque ce moment lorsqu'il se retrouva perdu dans les rayons du Macys, entouré de jeunes filles toutes plus surexcitées que les autres, qui se battaient presque pour un vêtement.

Elles s'écartèrent précipitamment lorsqu'il éternua bruyamment, le fuyant. Devant lui, la chevelure de la rousse dépassait à peine des empilements de robes de toutes les couleurs. Il s'arrêta un instant devant une qu'il lui semblait familière.

**-J'ai déjà porté celle-là,** commenta la jeune fille qui s'était retournée.

**-C'est pour ça que je la reconnais ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Enfin, pas que je connaisse tes tenues par cœur, mais elle t'allait bien alors.. **Tenta-t-il de se rattraper en voyant l'air moqueur de Lydia.

**-C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai demandé, tu sais ce qui me va, **rigola-t-elle.

Elle s'était retrouvée deux jours plus tôt à s'avancer vers le jeune homme, sûre d'elle, et lui avait simplement posé la question fatidique, ajoutant qu'elle pourrait peut-être même lui trouver une cavalière s'il le souhaitait. Elle tenta de lui cacher qu'Allison avait annulé leur sortie, mais Stiles déjà au courant s'était empressé d'accepter en voyant l'air timide de Lydia. Elle avait promis de l'aider à trouver un costume convenable en échange, et Stiles ne put qu'accéder à la requête, son père ayant des goûts terribles en matière de mode.

**-Tu vas les essayer maintenant, je veux dire, toutes ces robes ?** Demanda-t-il en désignant la pile qui s'entassait sur ses bras. **C'est un Macys ouvert Non-Stop ? **

Lydia se contenta de lui sourire avant de se diriger vers le rayon masculin, et après avoir examiné plusieurs articles, se décida enfin.

**-Oui, et toi tu vas essayer ceux là !** Dit-elle en ajoutant encore des ensembles sombres.

**-Encore une après-midi trépidante au centre commercial... **Commenta-t-il alors qu'ils se rendaient aux cabines.

**-Il faut bien que tu sois beau pour ton rendez-vous,** se moqua-t-elle en voyant son air perdu face aux vêtements proposés.

**-Une cravate, sérieusement ? Et en parlant de ça... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, au final... **Tenta-t-il.

Lydia sortit de la cabine, une robe rose parsemée de perles grises lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, et tourna quelques instants devant la glace pour se contempler.

**-Tu as déjà quelqu'un avoue ! Je le savais, dernièrement, tu as toujours le regard dans le vague en cours, et ton humeur... Et bien disons qu'elle pourrait être moins changeante. Et tu rougis tout le temps avant de répondre à Scott aussi ! **Énuméra la jeune fille.

**-Et bien, je ne dirais pas que j'ai quelqu'un, non plutôt... Juste une personne qui.. Enfin qui se vexerait si jamais je... Enfin, je suis sûr de rien, je dois même m'imaginer la moitié des choses parce-qu'il ne semble totalement impossible qu'il puisse être... Enfin, regarde moi ! **Finit-il, alors qu'il sortait à son tour de la cabine.

**-Je dirais qu'il a beaucoup de chance si c'est le cas,** répondit Lydia en replaçant correctement la cravate rouge que Stiles portait. **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé ?**

Stiles rougi en remarquant qu'il avait ouvertement parlé de Derek à Lydia, et eut l'impression qu'un poids se retirait de ses épaules en voyant la jeune fille toujours intéressée. Sans le savoir, elle était la première à laquelle il avait parlé de ses réels penchants, sans se sentir obligé d'en rire pour camoufler sa gêne.

**-Je ne sais pas, l'autre jour il est parti précipitamment alors qu'on se douchait et... **

**-Attends, vous vous douchez ensemble, et tu doutes ?** Releva-t-elle immédiatement.

**-Et bien, c'est une situation plus ou moins forcée, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il lui arrive d'être assez proche, et... Et bien, prévenant ? **Déclara Stiles plus rouge que jamais. **Par exemple, l'autre jour, il a réparé ma voiture après que l'aile avant ait été défoncée, et il lui arrive de me rattraper assez souvent quand je tombe, et d'accord, la première fois qu'il est venu chez moi, il se pourrait qu'il m'ait embrassé, mais bon, en dehors de ça, il passe son temps à râler, il me fixe toujours d'un air méprisant, et il passe son temps à se moquer de moi, alors bon, comme tu peux le voir, je pense pas vraiment lui plaire... Quoi ?** Demanda-il finalement en voyant l'air blasée de Lydia.

**-Sérieusement ? **_**Sérieusement,**_** Stiles ? Déjà, c'est définitif, toi t'es accro. Mais il l'est clairement aussi. Il te fixe tout le temps ? Tu crois que je passe mon temps à fixer les gens qui ****m'intéressent pas** ? Se moqua-t-elle. **Et il t'a embrassé ? Premièrement, pourquoi tu doutes ?! Et dernièrement, qui est-ce ? Parce-que maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir te caser avec lui ce soir... **Finit la jeune fille.

**-Ça va être difficile, il est pas au lycée... **Expliqua Stiles, sans vouloir s'attarder sur la question.

**-Ohh, plus vieux alors... Sexy... C'est le gars à la voiture noire toujours niquel qu'on voyait des fois devant le lycée ? Celui qui est censé nous avoir bloqué dans le lycée? Relax, je sais bien que c'est pas lui,** ajouta-t-elle devant l'air effrayé de Stiles. **Derek Hale, c'est ça ? **

Stiles baissa la tête, gêné, et regretta l'intelligence trop souvent caché de la jeune fille, tripotant de ses mains les poches de la veste grise qu'il portait.

**-Dans ce cas, même cravate, mais costume noir**, dit-elle en désignant ses vêtements, avant de tourner une dernière fois sur elle-même. **Celle-la ne me va pas,** décida-t-elle en retournant en cabine, sous le regard surpris de Stiles, qui fini par obéir à la directive.

Après avoir trouvé la tenue qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille, les deux lycéens profitèrent quelques instants du temps pour une fois clément pour se balader tranquillement, Lydia continuant d'harceler Stiles de questions, et celui-ci se faisant un plaisir d'y répondre. Il pouvait enfin parler avec quelqu'un de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se rendit soudainement compte à quel point cela lui avait peser de devoir tout cacher à Scott. Se décidant à tenir son meilleur ami au courant, ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi, Lydia réclamant plusieurs heures pour se préparer. Alors qu'il rentrait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents au costume à ses côtés, s'étonnant encore de la réaction de Lydia quand elle l'avait vu avec.

Son père était attablé lorsqu'il passa le seuil de le porte, et il du user de tout son art pour réussir à éviter un interrogatoire qu'il avait pré-senti. Il fut étrangement soulagé de l'absence de Derek, profitant du moment pour se préparer à son tour.

Scott avait confirmé sa future tentative d'intrusion à la soirée, malgré son interdiction, son absence de place, de voiture et de cavalière, et Stiles avait accepté sans réfléchir de l'aider. Il était toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfreindre le règlement. Il devait simplement indiquer à son meilleur ami le moment propice pour entrer, surveillant de ce fait les allers et venues des professeurs chargés de leur sécurité. Stiles craignait cependant qu'une soirée aussi tape-à-l'œil puisse attirer Peter encore plus que de laisser Scott chez lui, car l'Alpha s'attendrait sûrement à la présence de Scott sur les lieux. Jurant, il fini de s'habiller, et descendit promptement après avoir tenté encore une fois de joindre le brun.

**-Waw, et après tu oses me dire que tu y vas seul ! **S'exclama son père en le voyant passer le seuil de la cuisine pour le saluer. **Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tout alcool est interdit ? Et de faire attention **? Ajouta-t-il l'air protecteur.

-**Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas... Au pire, j'ai de la chance, je connais le shérif !** Contra Stiles.

**-Oui et bien, c'est encore moins de chance pour toi,** répondit son père, taquin. P**asse une bonne soirée surtout,** finit-il par dire en l'accompagnant à la porte. **S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? **

**-Promis ! **Cria Stiles en s'installant au volant de la jeep, claquant la portière au moment où son père fermait la porte.

Arrivant rapidement sur les lieux, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il reçu enfin un message de Scott le prévenant de sa position. Celui-ci était campé dans les vestiaires, attendant en silence qu'il puisse faire son entrée. Inquiet, il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Allison le temps qu'il arrive. Stiles présentait son entrée lorsque Lydia l'interpella de l'intérieur de la salle, Allison assise à ses côtés.

**-Stiles, je dois avouer que Lydia avait raison... Tu es franchement... bien dans cette tenue,** commenta-t-elle.

**-Sexy. Tu peux dire sexy tu sais Allison. **Corrigea Lydia. **T'es sexy comme ça, Stiles. **

**-Et vous, vous êtes sublimes, comme à vos habitudes, **répondit-il, trop gêné pour rebondir sur les remarques des filles. **Lydia, est-ce que sérieusement tous tes vêtements sont aussi parfaits ? Et Allison... Cette robe te va particulièrement au teint, **ajouta-t-il, sans comprendre le blanchissement soudain de la jeune fille.

Il guetta la présence de Finstock, qu'il trouva entrain de rager sur Greenberg, comme à son habitude. Le voyant entraîner l'élève vers le couloir s'approchant des vestiaires, il s'alarma.

**-Scott, changement de plan, il va falloir que tu débarques maintenant malgré tout, Finstock s'approche en ta direction. Il est avec Greenberg. Profite de son absence pour rentrer, **détailla au plus vite Stiles au téléphone, tandis que son ami pestait à l'autre bout. **Oui je sais, c'était pas prévu mais bon.. Eh ! T'en prends pas à moi !... Oui, c'est bon, il n'y a que la prof de français sinon. … Celle qui est brune oui... Ça va, c'est assez rempli tu devrais pas te faire... **Il s'arrêta, voyant une forme bondir dans l'obscurité. **Voir... **

**-C'est bon, ils ne m'ont pas vu,** expliqua Scott en s'asseyant aux côtés de Stiles sur les gradins. **Par contre, je vois Allison alors je vais t'abandonner ici, **dit-il en se levant. **Tenue impeccable au fait !** Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

**-C'est pas possible ça, ils me trouvent tous habillé comme un naze d'ordinaire ou quoi ?** Souffla Stiles sans comprendre l'engouement dont il était victime.

**-Je dois avouer que ça change de te voir comme ça... **Entendit-t-il derrière lui, reconnaissant facilement la voix de Derek.

**-Derek?! **Se retournant brutalement, il faisait face au loup, caché dans la pénombre. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! T'as le don de venir aux endroits les plus dangereux pour toi, c'est ça ? **

**-Dixit celui qui se retrouve toujours au milieu de quasi tuerie, ou qui est principalement pourchassé par un loup-garou mortellement dangereux, **se moqua Derek. **Je voulais être sûr que vous ne risquiez rien. Et je devenais fou à tourner dans la chambre...**

Stiles s'empourpra, et alors qu'une musique entraînante se finissait, se déplaça derrière les rideaux pour éviter la foule, forçant Derek à le suivre. Il remarqua brusquement le costume parfait que celui-ci arborait, et se sentit soudainement ridicule dans le sien. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible à ses yeux, tant Derek était mis en valeur par sa tenue. Mieux rasé que d'ordinaire, ses traits semblaient moins durs, et Stiles ne put que rougir de sa discussion avec Lydia. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Sans le vouloir, il fronça les sourcils, et haussa des épaules de déception. Il aurait dû être habitué pourtant.

**-Et bien comme tu peux le voir, tout va pour le mieux et... **

**-MCCALL !**

A travers tout le gymnase résonnait la voix forte du coach, qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de Scott à travers la piste de danse. Suivant la fuite de son meilleur ami des yeux, prêt à intervenir, Stiles souri en le voyant s'emparer de Danny, et l'entraîner sur la piste.

**-MCCALL ! Tu n'as pas le droit... Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Leur professeur s'arrêta de parler en voyant la foule le fixer hargneusement, alors que la musique se stoppa, le chanteur incapable de poursuivre.

**-Oui, coach ?** Demanda innocemment Scott en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de Danny, qui le colla un peu plus contre lui, fièrement.

-**Attends, tu... **Le coach eut un rire forcé. **J'étais juste entrain de dire qu'il... Tu... J'étais en train d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être, enfin je ne voulais pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas... Vous ne pensez tout de même pas... J'essayais simplement de... Dansez tous ! Dansez, c'est une soirée !** Finit-il par s'écrier en s'éloignant, mortifié de la confusion, alors que Danny souriait à Scott. **C'est une soirée ! **Tenta-t-il encore de rire, gesticulant.

La musique reprenant, les lumières se firent de nouveau tamisées, et Stiles sentit deux mains le tirer doucement.

**-T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, on doit danser... **

**-Je pense pas qu'il voulait... Qu'il parlait... **Murmura Stiles tout en passant ses mains autour de la nuque du loup, la caressant instinctivement. **Ok... Cool. Cool, cool, cool...**

Rapprochant son visage, Derek plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, captivé par l'émotivité visible du jeune homme. Laissant glisser ses mains le long de son dos, il leva doucement la veste pour les poser en dessous, frôlant du bout des doigts la chemise blanche.

**-T'es toujours beau Stiles, quoique tu portes... **Murmura-t-il.** Mais j'avoue sans honte que te voir en costume donne tout de même un autre effet que lorsque tu traînes en pulls informes dans ta chambre,** taquina gentillement le loup.

Leurs pas étaient lents, bercés par la musique langoureuse qui leur parvenait au dessus des murmures incessants de la salle. Il y eut un bruit près d'eux, mais déjà Derek les avait éloigné, et ils se retrouvèrent presque en dessous des gradins, plongé dans la pénombre. Passant sa main sur le visage du loup, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

**-Et toi, tu pensais que l'air méfiant et la voiture noire ne suffisaient plus ? Tu t'es dit, tiens, un costume parfaitement taillé, voilà ce que je dois porter pour être encore plus parfait, vu que ma perfection naturelle n'est plus assez... **Déclara Stiles d'un ton bas, alors que Derek le collait un peu plus contre lui.

**-Comme ça, tu me trouves parfait ? **Releva Derek d'un air faussement gêné.

**-Comme si tu... **

Derek ria, faisant stopper net Stiles. L'interrogeant du regard, Derek lâcha sa prise sur ses hanches.

**-Désolé mais... **Stiles s'arrêta, comme essoufflé. La tête baissée, il se mordit les lèvres. **Désolé, mais je vais t'embrasser maintenant.**

Et avant que Derek n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Stiles se pencha vers lui d'un mouvement, et alors qu'il s'approchait, tira Derek à lui de ses mains, maintenant accrochées à sa veste. Il fixa quelques secondes les lèvres en face de lui avant de franchir les derniers centimètres les séparant, et enfin, posa sa bouche sur celle de Derek, possessif. Il lui sembla qu'une chaleur incontrôlable se répandait en lui lorsqu'il sentit le loup l'entourer de ses bras, le laissant continuer sa découverte de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais Stiles ne pouvait penser qu'à la sensation contre sa bouche, qu'à la langue de Derek qui retraçait ses lèvres, qu'à ses mains qui se perdaient sur son corps, et qu'au plaisir serpentant lentement dans le sien. Et plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, ni le lieu où ils se trouvaient, ni les personnes présentes, seul le besoin envahissant d'embrasser Derek encore importait. Il se recula pour reprendre son souffle, mais déjà le loup l'attirait à lui, baisant sa bouche avec délice. Ses mains glissèrent maladroitement contre la taille du brun, et défaisant avec hâte sa chemise, passa ses doigts contre la peau brûlante de Derek. Il souri en l'entendant grogner contre lui, et parcouru sa mâchoire de baisers aériens, mordant la peau tendre du cou du loup. Derek le força à le regarder, et Stiles fut électrifié, sentant tout son corps frissonner brutalement.

**-T'as franchement pas besoin de t'excuser pour m'embrasser tu sais... **Souri-t-il en humant sans gêne l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait du jeune homme, se régalant de l'affolement de son cœur.

**-Si tu continues à sourire, c'est sûr que je vais pas m'arrêter**, contra Stiles, plus gêné qu'il ne voulait le paraître.

Grognant sourdement, Derek le plaqua au mur derrière eux, et plaçant ses mains de par et d'autre du visage du jeune homme, l'embrassa de plus bel. Il semblait ne plus jamais vouloir se séparer de l'humain contre lui, son corps vibrant avec force, et ne put ignorer le bonheur qu'il ressentait actuellement. C'était nouveau.

**-Stiles ?** Une voix hésitante les arrêta, Scott faisant face au couple.

**-Et bien, quand les chats sont absents, les souris dansent, n'est-ce pas, Scott ?** Coupa Peter, adossé aux gradins. **Qui avait bien pu prévoir ça ?** Demanda-t-il avec ironie. **Oh! C'est vrai, moi !** Finit-il alors que Scott s'approchait dangereusement de l'Alpha.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Encore désolé pour le retard ( surtout quand dans les réponses je l'avais annoncé pour mercredi...Je sais, je crains. ) mais comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte maintenant, les délais et moi on est pas amis... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends bien sur impatiemment vos réponses ! ( Encore plus que d'habitude je dois avouer, savoir ce que vous avez pensé du rapprochement.. ) Et oui, je pense que tout le monde a compris que j'adorais Lydia et Stiles amis, alors bon, je m'éloigne un peu de la série pour ça, et aussi pour la trame. On s'approche quand même à grand pas de la fin, je pense faire un ou deux chapitres encore... Voilà, merci à tous de me lire, je vous aimes de l'amouuur... _

_( Et oui Falcon je fais des références à Community, Deal with it ! 8D ) _

_PS: Prochaine update, The Fake Boyfriend Situation, demain ou lundi si je peux !_


End file.
